The Bodyguard
by strawberries
Summary: AU BV Yamucha and Buruma are king and queen, but husband and wife in name only. When a bodyguard, Vejita, is hired to protect Buruma, eyes begin to wander and forbidden love begins to form. Can love triumph when secrets are revealed though?
1. Prologue

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
  
The King and Queen of Chikyuu walked slowly into the throne room. The queen's arm was linked through her husband's, but a reasonable amount of distant was left between them. She did not love him, for theirs was an arranged marriage. She figured he loved her in his own way. He treated her well, she had to admit. He was just a tad on the jealous side. Any man who even looked at her in a way he did not approve of, had one of their fingers cut off. It was safe to say she was a very beautiful woman considering how many men had missing fingers.  
  
As far as their planet went, he was a fair ruler. The females of the planet certainly liked him. She figured he was decent looking, but not her type. She liked dangerous, evil-looking men. She always had, even since she was a teenager. Sure, her husband had a scar over his eye meaning he had been in battle, but that was not the kind of danger she referred to.  
  
They were husband and wife only in name for Yamucha knew that she did not love him in the way a wife should love her husband. She was untouched still. But, he figured, since he couldn't come to her bed, he went to others'.  
  
As they entered the throne room, he winked at one servant girl he was well aquainted with. Buruma noticed this, but said nothing. She had known for some time now. She truly didn't care as long as he didn't touch her intimately, which he hadn't thus far.  
  
They walked further into the throne room, Buruma's midnight blue, velvet dress swaying at her feet. She usually kept her eyes to the ground when they were together in public. She was truly ashamed to be his wife. What point was there of marriage if two people did not love each other? The point that he cared for her somewhat did not count. "To form a great alliance.", she remembered her father telling her. She had cried all day and all night for the next few days after she was told she was to marry Yamucha of Chikyuu. She loved her homeplanet, Dakursei, and had no wishes to leave it.  
  
They continued through the throne room, Buruma's eyes still on the floor. She looked at Yamucha as they abruptly stopped. He was looking forward at something, so she did as well. When she indeed looked in front of her, she some a man with jet black hair bowing before them. She raised an eyebrow and wondered why they had stopped for this when every other person in the room had bowed as well.  
  
He then stood upright. She gasped and her mouth stayed open slightly. She dropped her arm from her husband's and stared forward at the most handsome man she had ever seen, into those capturing ebony eyes. And they stared right back.  
  
Yamucha looked at her curiously. "What is it?", he asked in the standard Chikyuu language. Her voice returned and she snapped out of her daydream and looked at her husband.  
  
"N-nothing. It's just," she quickly thought of a lie, "his hair. It stands upright as if it is on fire." He chuckled.  
  
"Yes. This is Vejita. He is to be your hired bodyguard.", Yamucha told her, still in the tongue which the man before them could not understand.  
  
"I see." she said coldly. "And what am I needing a bodyguard for, milord?"  
  
"Well, I don't trust all of the men around here. I fear one will try to rape you one of these days. Vejita is quite strong and could protect you."  
  
Buruma was skeptical. "And what makes you think this one will not try to seduce me, milord?" He chuckled again.  
  
"Aren't you the cocky one? He is known for his coldness. He will not even speak to you most likely. He will only be there for protection- what I am paying him for."  
  
She nodded and looked forward again. He was just so handsome. What would she do around such a breathtaking man? Obviously not anything her mind was showing her images of if he wasn't to even touch her. She was a little disappointed. She had never known a man intimately. She was 23 and married to a man she didn't love- she feared she never would.  
  
"Vejita," Yamucha now spoke in the standard universal language, "this is my wife, Buruma. Your quarters will be right next to ours."  
  
The man before them merely grunted in response and continued to stare at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And he'd seen a good share, too. He smelt the air around them. She was untouched. How could this be? Weren't they married? 


	2. Embarrassing Conversations

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted then." Yamucha said as queen and bodyguard continued to stare at each other. Once he realized no one in the room heard him, he left. Buruma noticed after a moment that he had gone and snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Vejita-san, it's wonderful to meet you. Thank you.. for being my bodyguard." Buruma said politely. She was a queen afterall and images had to be maintained.  
  
He grunted in response and crossed his arms over his chest. She nearly gasped as something furry wound itself around his waist. She hadn't even noticed the tail before.  
  
"I take it you're a Saiya-jin?", she assumed. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded. She smiled.  
  
"Bejeetie-sei* is such a beautiful planet! All of the pinks and reds..." She smiled again. "Follow me; I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
He said nothing and followed her.  
  
"This is the Throne Room." she said as they passed by a room with a large golden door. "I'm here part of the day." He nodded and looked forward again, still following a foot or so behind her. They continued to walk down the winding halls. Vejita was sure he'd get lost a couple of times until he got used to it. But then again, he should be used to mazes of halls.  
  
"And this is my laboratory. Nobody knows the password; not even Yamucha. I'll give it to you later in case I get in any "danger".", she stated the last part sarcastically as they walked by yet another golden-door room. The walls surrounding it were somewhat see-through, but were tinted dark. It was easy for his keen eyes to see through however. Inside were many gadgets strewn about; many apart and only a couple that looked completed.  
  
They continued to walk, the silence getting even more awkward.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?" Buruma asked with a giggle, trying to break the silence. He looked at her and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Well, Yamucha says that I never stop and it's annoying, so tell me if I irritate you, okay?" she said and he nodded once. Like your voice would ever irritate me... he thought.  
  
"Almost there!", Buruma announced after a couple more minutes. She heard nothing so she glanced behind her to see if he was still following. He was staring intently at her when she turned. She fought the blush that crept up in her cheeks. She had never felt so on fire around a man than she did around him. They had only just met, for Heaven's sake!  
  
"You and Yamucha have never had intercourse, have you?", Vejita stated more than asked as they arrived at his rooms. She gasped and stopped in mid-step. It was the first time she had heard his voice. It was so deep and softly sensual. It made her feel even hotter inside and she once again fought the blush from consuming her face. Once composure was returned to her, she said nervously, "I beg your pardon, sir. That is quite personal."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Drop the act. I know you aren't a lady." She gasped again.  
  
"How dare you? You are on dangerous grounds, sir.", she warned quietly, still trying to maintain her lady-like stature. She was going to prove her point and act like a lady should even if it killed her that he was right.  
  
He dropped his harsh gaze from her and brushed past her to the door to his rooms. It wasn't gold like hers and Yamucha's; it was silver instead.  
  
Buruma flushed as he brushed her off. She turned to leave, but thought better of it. Politely, she spoke, "I'll excuse myself to let you get settled, sir."  
  
All she heard was the swish of the door sliding shut. How RUDE! she thought furiously. Nobody had ever brushed her off like that and nobody had CERTAINLY ever asked such a personal question. And they had just met. She could only imagine how horrible he was when he had known somebody for a long while. Though she resented his attitude and personna in general now, he was still quite handsome and dangerous and that... that was attractive to her.  
  
  
  
*Bejeetie-sei : I know it's Vegeta-sei, Vejita-sei, etc.. but I'm naming it Bejeetie-sei for purposes which will be revealed later on in the fic.  
  
  
Short.. I know! And after so long too. I just haven't had the time to write anything. I just got back from visiting my boyfriend for a week. I have a website now too that I work on. (www.an-eternity.com) Schoolwork.. regular work.. BAH! I'm sorryyy!! I'll try to be quicker. Truly. Also, I had a request to email someone when I updated.. if anyone else would like to be emailed when I update any of my fics, please say so in your review. Thanks and ja ne! 


	3. What an Appetite!

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. This will be easier than we thought.", Vejita said. His head whipped up as he heard the swoosh of his door. He slammed the hand-held communicator closed and whirled around to face whoever had come in his room. He scowled. It was that damn woman again.  
  
"Vejita-san, Yamucha and I were wondering if you would like to join us at dinner?", Buruma questioned, her hands folded neatly in front of her. She was decked out in a beautiful white gown, her hair done up nicely. Vejita looked her up and down purposely.  
  
"Don't look at me like that.", she warned.  
  
"Why not?" He smirked and looked down.  
  
"It makes me uncomfortable." She turned and marched out of the room. He stared after her for a moment, then followed, not bothering to change out of his dark blue spandex and white armor.  
  
As they entered the dining hall, Buruma still a few steps ahead of Vejita, Yamucha stood to greet them. He pulled out a chair for his wife and she sat down graciously. Vejita plopped down in the chair next to Buruma. She scooted her chair a little closer to Yamucha.  
  
"Vejita, I was thinking you should be with my wife most of the day for better protection.", Yamucha stated. Buruma wanted to argue, but held her tongue.  
  
Vejita grunted his approval. Once Yamucha's attention was directed elsewhere, Vejita leaned close to Buruma and whispered in her ear, "It looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, milady."  
  
Her hands formed fists under the table and she smiled tightly, "I can't wait." He smirked and leaned back to his own personal space.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yamucha, I just don't trust Vejita. He isn't-"  
  
"Nonsense. He'll be a good bodyguard.", he interrupted Buruma. She frowned and scooted further under the sheets of the bed and turned on her side facing away from her husband. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep. However, she just couldn't find peace.  
  
~*~  
  
In the next room, another person was also not finding any sleep. Vejita turned onto his back and propped his hands behind his head.  
  
She's so beautiful. How am I going to do this?  
  
He scowled. He was a warrior. Born and bred to care about no one but himself. But his mother had loved his father. And she was the strongest female of their race. Was love truly a weakness like he was told? Not that love was an issue here, but still, the thought baffled him. If one ever fell in love, wouldn't the other person give them strength to go on each day? Or could their mate be used as a hostage and weaken them in battle? Or did love even truly exist or was his mother just dreaming? He wasn't sure if his father loved his mother and he honestly didn't care that much. But sometimes, he liked to think it were true.. for some odd reason.  
  
Vejita shook his head and scowled again. He closed his eyes and willed himself into sleep.  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~  
  
Vejita strolled into the dining room and plopped down into the chair he had been sitting in the night before. He crossed his arms while he waited for his breakfast. For the next thirty minutes, servants came and went, each looking at him strangely, but too frightened to say anything about him sitting at the royal dining table.  
  
Finally someone he knew came into the room. The woman. He stared at her expectantly. Buruma tilted her head, "Vejita-san? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Where is my food, woman?"  
  
Her head lifted to its upright position and she grinned. "Breakfast isn't until 0800 hours. Another hour." She sat down next to him. "I can have one of the cooks make you something light to fill you until then though, if you want?"  
  
He nodded his approval and she stood to go into the cooking hall. She gasped as she felt him grasp her wrist. She shrugged it out of his grip and turned.  
  
"Five biscuits.", he said.  
  
"Five? As a snack?", she asked in surprise.  
  
"Five.", he growled out viciously. She nodded and walked out of sight. His eyes averted from their position on the pathway where she was to the table again. He pounded his fist lightly as to not snap it in half. A couple of minutes later, Buruma walked back into the room carrying a plate with six delicious-looking biscuits on it. He raised a thick brow.  
  
She smiled and sat back down next to him. She took one biscuit off of the plate and then handed the other five to him. She looked at him as she took a bite out of her biscuit and he blinked. She, in turn, blinked as well. However, when her eyes opened back up from their millisecond of being closed, the five biscuits on Vejita's plate were all gone and he was wiping his mouth with a napkin. She giggled and quickly finished her own biscuit.  
  
"Vejita-san, I have to do a little work in my lab before breakfast. Will you be joining me as Yamucha wanted? Personally, I don't care if you do or not. I'll be just fine on my own.", she explained.  
  
When he didn't answer, she assumed he wasn't going to come along, so she stood and walked out of the dining hall. A couple of minutes later she heard a soft tapping of feet other than her own and was surprised to see that Vejita had indeed followed her. She smiled and slowed to walk beside him. She noted that he wasn't really that much taller than her, a few inches maybe.  
  
After walking in silence for a few minutes, they reached her lab.  
  
"Since you'll need to know the password anyway, watch me.", Buruma instructed, not turning to see if Vejita was even looking. She pulled on a nearly invisible lever and a small try popped out of the wall. She clapped once, then twice. Then three times quickly, then once more. Next she pushed the only button on the tray and Vejita watched as the door slid open.  
  
He scoffed. "Anyone could guess that password." She snarled at him and once again, he got the feeling that she wasn't as ladylike as she made herself out to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was faster, right?! Still not very long, but I just can't do long chapters without them taking months. ^.^ Not very much is happening so far, but I'm still introducing the characters and the story, so sit tight! If you want to join the mailing list, say so in your review. Until next time... ^.~ 


	4. Definitely Not a Vacation

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Vejita had been staying with them and he only had two personalities. Rudeness and seduction. When he wasn't treating her like utter crap, he was trying to seduce her. Buruma sighed. It was getting hard for her to keep resisting such a goodlooking man, but she just didn't know him well enough to trust him. She had tried explaining to Yamucha what Vejita was trying to do, but of course he hadn't believed her. She didn't think Vejita had said more than two words in front of Yamucha and they certainly weren't directed at her, so why should she be believed? Vejita showed no interest in her whatsoever in front of Yamucha. Her husband had even asked her if she felt that Vejita would protect her if the need arose or if Vejita would just let her die.  
  
Buruma didn't think Vejita truly cared for her, but she knew that Vejita would save her. He did want her body afterall and until he got it, she was a challenge to him. A challenge that must be won, in his eyes.  
  
She sighed again. She just didn't know what was up with that man. He occupied her mind most of the day and she just couldn't get him out. She folded the afghan she was knitting and threw it aside. Boy, did she ever hate sewing. But it helped with her image as a lady. She flinched as she heard the ring of her door, knocking her out of her thoughts. She stood to answer the ring, waving her handmaiden off as she quickly did up her hair in a bun.  
  
"Yes?", she spoke into the intercom. She tilted her head in confusion as she heard no reply. She shrugged and typed in the code to open the door. She frowned. Of course, he wouldn't say who he was.  
  
"Milady.", a sultry voice greeted, bowing ever so slightly.  
  
"Vejita-san.", she replied back with a mock-curtsy. "What has brought you here?"  
  
"The thought of your company."  
  
She sighed inwardly and moved aside so he could enter. He sauntered in and plopped down on the Queen's bed. She turned around to face him and rested her hands in front of her. She tilted her head expectantly. When he said nothing, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Vejita, what are you-"  
  
"No 'Vejita-san?' My, my.. the lady decides to show her true colors.", Vejita said sarcastically. Buruma facefaulted as she realized her mistake.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Vejita-san. I am tired." She faked a yawn to further note her point. He smirked, not believing it.  
  
"You know," he whispered as he stood to stand behind her, "I never was one for proper little ladies. You shouldn't hide the way you really are."  
  
He kissed the back of her neck softly. She turned to reprimand him for such inappropriate behavior, but he was gone. She looked around wildly, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buruma, my dear, where are you?"  
  
Buruma looked up from her electronic book. Her face took on a look of annoyance. "Yes, darling?"  
  
Yamucha shuffled into the room from their personal kitchen. He sat down next to her on the small couch. She turned slightly towards him and waited expectantly.  
  
"I will be leaving tomorrow on an urgent peace-treaty mission. Will you join me?" She looked mildly surprised, but nodded.  
  
"Good," he said as stood up, "You should have your handmaiden start packing your things. I expect we'll be gone for a standard week."  
  
She nodded again and also stood. "I will, milord." She walked to the tel-com to call for her handmaiden. Yamucha, seeing he was no longer being paid attention to, left the room. A few minutes later, a beautiful raven-haired girl walked into the room. She only looked to be about sixteen, but it wasn't strange that a handmaiden would be four years younger than her Queen.  
  
"You're going on a one-week trip with him?", the handmaiden asked, sounding disgusted.  
  
"I know, ChiChi. I don't know if I'll be able to stand it!", Buruma explained exasperated. ChiChi was the one person who knew her true feelings towards her husband. She was also the one person who felt the same way. The one other person on the planet who didn't look at Yamucha as if he were a god.  
  
ChiChi shook her head and curled her upper lip, showing even more of her disgust. Then she smirked mischeviously. "You know.. you should take that hunky bodyguard of yours with you. Maybe then you'll have a little excitement."  
  
"ChiChi!", Bulma scolded, "That man is insufferable! He does nothing but hit on me and treat me like crap." ChiChi stopped packing and just scratched her head confusedly. Buruma sighed.  
  
"He's either doing one or the other. Can't he make up his mind?!" Buruma cried and threw a lilac-colored gown into her suitcase.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Both ladies present whirled around. ChiChi's eyebrows raised in surprise then she grinned over at Buruma. Her lady, however, didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Vejita-san, I gave no permission for you to enter." She frowned and crossed her arms. A side of Vejita's lip lifted and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry, milady.", he said with a hint of untruthfullness in his tone. He walked slowly over to the Queen. When he reached her, he unfolded her arms and took one frail hand in his palm. He turned it over and bent to place a soft kiss on the top of her hand. Just as he did, she wiggled her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"I don't think I'll be needing-"  
  
Just then, the door slid open yet again. Buruma growled loudly. "What is it with people entering my room without my permission?!"  
  
"B-but, it's my room, too!", Yamucha sputtered as he walked in the door. She let out a sound of frustration, slammed her suitcase closed, grabbed ChiChi's hand and stormed out of the room with her handmaiden in tow.  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, so ChiChi is Buruma's handmaiden, ooOoOooOOoo... will I turn this into a B/V, K/CC or not? Hm hm hm.. Why don't you guys tell me if I should or not? Will Vejita join the royals on their week-long trip? Will Buruma last without killing him? Will he finally succeed at seducing her? Is Buruma starting to lose her patience? Will I ever shut up? Find out in the next installment of The Bodyguard! ^.^;;;  
  
  
  
Side note: If you would like to get on the mailing list to be notified when I update any of my fics, leave a review saying so. Also, for those of you reading Tell it to my Heart, I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter out. I haven't even started on it yet. I simply don't have the motivation to write on that one right now. So read this one instead! ^.^ 


	5. Resistance

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Buruma tossed her suitcase onto her bed and flopped down onto it, as well. What was WITH that man? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Sure, she didn't have any excitement in her life and she had wished she did, but this was NOT the type of excitement she was hoping for. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as ChiChi walked into the room. ChiChi sat beside her and held her friend and lady's hand.  
  
"Buruma, why do you let him get to you?", ChiChi asked gently. Buruma sighed.  
  
"BECAUSE, CHI! Vejita is a horrid little--"  
  
"Hun, I was referring to Yamucha. I can see who you're thinking about though." ChiChi winked and nudged Buruma playfully. She, in turn, blushed profusely and stood up. She brushed her dress off and began unpacking her things.  
  
"You know, I just thank the Heavens that moron Vejita isn't coming on this trip. I'd go insane!", Buruma said, while hanging up a blouse.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you--"  
  
Yamucha walked into the room and asked sarcastically, "Gee, I hope I'm allowed in here this time." Buruma turned around and crossed her arms in time to see Vejita walk in behind Yamucha. Out of Yamucha's wakeful eye, Vejita licked his lips and smirked flirtatiously. Buruma's mouth dropped open.  
  
"M-Milord! You did not inform me that he would be joining us!", Buruma sputtered. She pointed accusingly at Vejita and waited impatiently for her husband's response. Yamucha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there a problem with that, my dear?", he asked surprised. Buruma let her arm to her side and shook her head solemnly, but then stomped out of the room. ChiChi looked from king to bodyguard, then followed her queen.  
  
"What is with that woman lately?", Yamucha mumbled to himself. Vejita just smiled to himself and let his eyes wander to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Father, I'm trying, she just--"  
  
"NONSENSE, BOY! Try harder!"  
  
Vejita's head jilted back as the communicator showed static of the other side hanging up. He slammed the communicator down, "FUCK!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Milady.", Vejita greeted seductively as he leaned against the doorframe of Buruma and Yamucha's room. Yamucha, of course, wasn't there. Buruma stood up from her bending position and turned around slowly.  
  
"Vejita-san, I expect we'll be arriving shortly and I am quite busy getting ready. So, if you don't mind--"  
  
"No, I don't mind at all." He walked up to her slowly and circled her until he stood behind her. "Allow me to help you dress appropriately for the occasion." With this, he began to slide the sleeves of her dress down. She whirled around and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you?" She pulled her sleeves up and walked to the other side of the room. "You should leave." Vejita touched his face where her delicate hand had just been. It did not hurt, but he was somewhat shocked that she had actually slapped him. "Yamucha hired you to PROTECT me from guys... guys like you!", she continued. Vejita's hand lowered to his side and he growled inside. What a bitch, he thought, but kept a straight face.  
  
"Forgive me.", he said quietly and lowered his eyes. Buruma looked at him and felt bad. Maybe slapping him was a little irrational. What am I THINKING? He was trying to UNDRESS me! She shook her head and walked up to him. She rested her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Vejita-san."  
  
He looked up with hope in his eyes and she smiled. That beautiful, radiant smile. They stared at each other for a few moments before he started to lean in. She began to close her eyes when the door busted open. They broke apart quickly and looked to the intruder.  
  
"Buruma, my dear, we have... arrived... am I interrupting something?"  
  
Buruma shook her head at her husband and lifted her suitcase off of the bed. She glanced at Vejita and walked out the door.  
  
Damnit, I was so close, Vejita thought.  
  
  
  
A VERY short chapter just to let you people who have been emailing me know that I'm alive. 99% of the people who are reading this probably don't even know what it is, it's been forever since I've posted a chapter. ^^; I wasn't going to continue on it, but all of the sweet, encouraging emails gave me inspiration to write. I hope that I'll continue to write and have the next chapter posted sometime soon. I lost a couple of emails of people who wanted to be notified of new chapters, so if you're reading and you're one of them, or anyone, and you want to be emailed when I put up a new chapter, let me know in a review. Man, I come back to FF.net to see that NC-17 fics are no longer allowed? Fine, then, I'll just change mine to be rated R. . 


	6. Captured Unknowingly

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
"Boy, you need to prove that you'll protect her. That will surely make her trust you more."  
  
"How should I do this, father? I almost had her, but I know she was fearful."  
  
"I don't care, just do it!"  
  
Vejita sighed, "We've arrived. I'll contact you later."  
  
Vejita watched as his father nodded and shut off the communicator. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. How WOULD he make her trust him more? She damn near hated him most of the time! Maybe some "accident" that I could save her from... he thought. She was beginning to come around and he just needed one last "charming" moment. He stood from his chair and walked swiftly from his room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chi, did you pack everything?", Buruma asked as she closed the suitcase she had just finished throwing various items into.  
  
"Yes, milady.", her friend responded.  
  
"Let us go then, shall we? WHERE is Yamucha? I have no escort!"  
  
"I'll escort you, milady."  
  
Buruma ground her teeth together and turned around. She smiled falsely, "Vejita, it is proper for king to escort queen, but servants such as yourself may not know that."  
  
Vejita stood from his leaning position against the doorframe and Buruma could see the hint of a frown on his face.  
  
Servant? Vejita wondered angrily. Bah, the bitch doesn't even address me respectfully anymore. I definitely need to do something quick.  
  
"Milady, King Yamucha has already left the ship. Allow me to escort such lovely ladies.", Vejita continued respectfully. Buruma left out a sound of frustration.  
  
"He left! You cannot escort me; I am royalty and you are a servant! How dare he leave without me...", Buruma continued without realizing how rude she sounded. Vejita clenched his fists together and took a moment to ensure himself that he would not yell at her.  
  
"I'm worthy of escorting royalty. Don't be arrogant." Buruma looked up at him and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Arrogant, am I? Ever since you came here, all you've done is treat me like a common whore. You try to seduce me when it is inappropriate and are rude to me when I am nice.", Vejita's face contorted angrier with every word, but still she continued, "I didn't want you when you showed up and I don't want you now. Let's face it, Vejita," she stared at him coldly, "You're just the hired slave."  
  
Buruma heard ChiChi gasp behind her, but did not look. She kept her unfeeling eyes trained on Vejita's and watched as his face showed hurt. She expected a retort, but he simply about-faced and walked out of the room. She started to call after him, but stopped herself. He needed to be put in his place. Buruma turned to face ChiChi, realizing that she probably offended her as well by calling a servant a "slave." As true as it was, they were not referred to as such since it was so disrespectful.  
  
ChiChi looked away from Buruma. "Chi, I didn't mean--"  
  
"My mistress, we should be on our way, with your permission, of course.", ChiChi said coldly and waited for her queen to leave the room.  
  
Mistress? Buruma wondered. ChiChi never positioned herself so inferior. Buruma's eyes welled up and she nodded, going to leave the room.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of gloomy days had passed and it wasn't getting better. Occasionally, Vejita would accompany her somewhere since it was his duty, but everytime she tried to speak to him, he wouldn't even look at her, let alone respond. ChiChi was just the same. Her most common response to things was "Yes, your highness." Buruma was lonely and wished for someone to talk to. Yamucha was much too busy with the arranging of the treaty to pay any attention to her, had she wanted his attention.  
  
The treaty itself was going well. Buruma and Yamucha were stationed together in a very nice apartment-like set-up. Vejita had a room next to theirs and ChiChi had one on the other side along with a few of Yamucha's servants. Buruma had only been to one meeting held about the treaty, but she had feared the two planets would go to war after how Yamucha had acted the first night of their arrival. Chikyuu-sei and Jin-sei had been feuding for years, but it had gotten worse lately. With a war about to break out, both rulers knew that all trade that took place between the planets would come to an end. The two rulers didn't like each other, of course, but they both profited from the trades. Buruma suspected that the people of both Jin-sei and Chikyuu-sei did not agree with a treaty, but they had no idea as to how much each planet benefited from the other.  
  
Buruma sighed and picked up a pen. She was thinking of writing an apology letter to both ChiChi and Vejita. She could better express herself on paper and could take her time.  
  
iDear Vejita,  
  
I am profusely sorry for the way I mistreated you. I appreciate you and you aren't just a slave to me./i  
  
Buruma stopped writing and crumpled up the paper, sighing. She then heard the door open and quickly threw the paper into the trashcan, then stood to face her husband.  
  
"Buruma, my dear, I apologize for being so busy these past few days. I imagine you must be very bored. Are Vejita and ChiChi keeping you company well enough?", Yamucha asked, concerned. Buruma looked down in sadness, but nodded.  
  
"Yes, milord, they keep me entertained well.", she responded neutrally. He nodded his approval and sat down on the bed, motioning for her to do the same. She numbly did as he ordered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her elbow gently. Buruma fidgetted, now nervous. What was he doing? He never touched her like this.  
  
"M-Milord, might I ask what you are doing?", Buruma stuttered. Yamucha just smiled.  
  
"Darling, we've been married for some time now and we've never.. consumated.. our marriage." Buruma's stomach began to churn inside. Oh, no... please, no... she began to feel sick.  
  
"W-Well, we d-don't really have to-to.", she coughed out, now a complete nervous wreck. He frowned and dropped his arm from her shoulders.  
  
"I'll be needing an heir sometime, you know!" She cringed at his heated tone of voice and backed away from him a little bit. "I won't force you, but you WILL come to my bed, sooner or later!", he finished, now shouting.  
  
In the room next door, a man lay awake listening to the sound of yelling and a woman starting to cry. Vejita sighed and turned over onto his side. He couldn't protect her from her own husband. He contined to listen to yelling and crying for a few more minutes before hearing the sound of a slamming door and loud stomping retreating down the hall. Since he was positive it was Yamucha leaving, due to the ki, Vejita slid out of bed. He threw on a pair of the shorts that were provided to him since he normally slept in the nude. He quietly cracked open his door and walked a few steps down the hall to the royal bedchamber.  
  
He didn't bother to knock and just let himself in. He peeked into the bedroom and indeed, Buruma was sitting on the bed, crying. He walked over to her and sat down, not quite sure why he was even bothering. Hell, they should take care of their own marital problems; it wasn't his concern. He had to admit though, he was a tiny bit attracted to the queen and it distressed him to see her upset.  
  
Buruma looked up as Vejita sat down next to her. "How did you get in?", she questioned, wiping her eyes quickly as if to hide the tears. He caught her hand and wiped them away with his own hand.  
  
"It was amazing and like magic; I opened the door." This caused Buruma to giggle and she was beginning to feel better already.  
  
"Yamucha will be angry if he finds out someone is in here and saw me crying.", she warned. He shrugged.  
  
"He just won't find out, now will he?", Vejita responded quietly with his usual smirk. She nodded somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Vejita, about earlier, I... well, here.", she stood and walked over to the trashcan. She bent down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper she had began writing on not too long before. She unfolded it and handed it to the baffled man before her.  
  
He looked at it and looked back up at her confused.  
  
"I didn't get to finish it.", she laughed a little. He nodded and put the paper down. She sat back down beside him and they just looked at one another for a minute.  
  
"Thank you for making me feel better, but maybe you should go. Yamucha may be back anytime..."  
  
He looked at her and began to lean towards her. Buruma gulped nervously, but did not back away. She closed her eyes and after a moment, felt Vejita's warm, soft lips upon hers. She sighed softly and parted her lips. She shivered as she felt Vejita's tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues circled each other as they kissed passionately. Buruma ran her hands through Vejita's hair as his hands came to rest on her back. Their mouths parted and Vejita's mouth trailed kisses lower to her neck. She let out a soft moan, but sobered quickly.  
  
"Vejita, no! We can't... we can't do this. I-I'm married.", she said sadly. Vejita's hands dropped from her back and he looked into her deep, blue eyes.  
  
"Let us be together, Buruma.", he said softly. Her eyes widened as her name rolled off of his tongue for the first time.  
  
"We cannot. It is not right." He nodded slightly and stood. She grasped his hand and rose with him. He looked at her questioningly. She caressed his face and kissed him gently before leading him to the door.  
  
"Now go. You musn't be seen here.", she whispered. He nodded and left quickly. Buruma closed the door and slid to the floor. She began to cry quietly and covered her face. What am I going to do? Why did my life have to go and get so complicated?  
  
~*~  
  
Vejita smirked maliciously and picked up the communicator. A few moments and a ring later, a groggy man's face took the place of the static on the small screen.  
  
"Boy, what is it? It's the middle of the night over here!"  
  
"Father, I've almost got her. I even almost took her to bed.", Vejita stated proudly. The other man's eyes widened.  
  
"Well done, then! You don't HAVE to screw her though, as long as she trusts you."  
  
Vejita nodded and rubbed his chin. "She's lovely though, I wouldn't mind."  
  
The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Well, whatever, I'm going back to sleep! I'll contact you tomorrow."  
  
With this, the screen showed static once more. Vejita laughed to himself, setting the communicator aside. Soon, little one...  
  
  
  
Yay! New chapter in two.. or three.. days! Isn't that so much better than a year? I can't guarantee how long I'll keep it up though. The chapters are short, but it's easier for me to get them out quicker this way. Till next time... ^-^ 


	7. Danger! To the rescue!

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
"He kissed me.", Buruma blurted out.  
  
ChiChi stopped in mid-sip and just stared. "Milady, tell me you aren't talking about Vejita..." Buruma blushed and nodded. ChiChi set her cup of tea down and grinned at Buruma.  
  
"So?! How was it?!"  
  
"Oh, Chi, it was wonderful!", Buruma gushed. ChiChi grabbed her hands and they both hugged, giggly. After a few moments of jumping up and down and acting like girls in highschool who just found out that their crushes noticed them, Buruma suddenly stopped. ChiChi stared curiously.  
  
"Oh, my God. I've kissed another man besides my husband. I'm a dirty cheater!" Buruma covered her face with both hands and whimpered a little. "It's all Vejita's fault! Oh, man, Yamucha can never find out. And that Vejita... he better not even THINK of kissing me again."  
  
"Just tell everyone, milady.", came a sultry voice, dripping with sarcasm. Buruma whipped around to come face-to-face, and a little too close for comfort, with the aforementioned--Vejita.  
  
"Vejita-san, you just can't tell my lord! He'll surely banish me...", Buruma trailed off, frightened. Vejita nodded and glanced at ChiChi, suspiciously. Buruma caught his gaze and assured him that ChiChi would never utter a word of such a dark secret.  
  
"Now," Buruma began, shooing him out the door, "ChiChi and I were engaged in a discussion. You may leave." Vejita raised a brow before rolling his eyes. He took the hint, however, and left the room. Breakfast sounded good anyway.  
  
"Oh, Chi! When did my life become so screwed up?"  
  
ChiChi smiled, "When his majesty thought you needed a bodyguard."  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma entered the dining hall an hour later to find Vejita munching out on numerous goodies brought by the cooks. He paused before taking another bite and swallowed. He looked up at her expectantly and she shifted uncomfortably. She looked around for any signs of life besides the two of them. Assured that no one else was present, she took a seat across from her bodyguard.  
  
"Vejita-san, last night was a mistake.", she paused as she saw the hurt cross his face, "I'm sorry, but it must never happen again." He grimaced, but nodded obediantly. She felt a load lift from her chest and managed a smile.  
  
"I must go to the lab now to do some research. God only knows if there's any good equipment in this ship's lab though." He finished the rest of his eggs and stood. She stood as well and left the dining hall, Vejita following closely behind her. They said not a word to each other as they walked the somewhat short distance to Buruma's laboratory. She'd glance behind her every so often to make sure he was still behind her.  
  
Almost to the lab, they came across Yamucha talking to a guard. He excused himself from the guard and jogged to catch up to his wife.  
  
"Buruma, darling, are you off to the lab?", he asked kindly. She warily stepped away from him some. Vejita noticed this and gave a slight glare in the king's direction. Yamucha looked down, "Forgive me for last night; I was not in my right mind." She glanced at Vejita, but nodded after a few moments. Yamucha noticed the glance and tilted his head confusedly. He soon shook it off though.  
  
"Will you join me in a meeting instead of going to the lab?", he asked, touching Buruma's arm gently. She looked down at his hand and casually stepped out of his grip.  
  
"Well, I really need to finish up on a project I'm working on, milord." Yamucha nodded.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I'll let you be going. I'll see you later tonight." With this, he kissed her cheek gently and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Now I'm grossed out."  
  
Buruma jumped at the first sentence Vejita had said in a few hours. She spun around with her hands on her hips and gave him a look that rivaled his own trademark glare. He smirked and put his hands on his hips, as well.  
  
"Did I offend you, milady?", he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and walked the few extra steps to her lab. He followed behind her, but was stumped as the door slid shut in his face. He stood in the hall with his mouth gaping open. He looked around for any signs of another person who could let him in. He really didn't want to blast the door down. That wouldn't look good for his personna at all.  
  
"Woman, let me in now.", he yelled, so that his voice would reach her.  
  
"WOMAN?!", came the screeching reply. "You shall call me "Milady" or "Queen Buruma", you asshole!"  
  
He slapped himself mentally. It was hard for him to get used to speaking so inferior all of the time. He was bound to revert to his former personality eventually! He growled and thrust himself against the wall, irritably. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but it seemed like hours. Then he heard the sound of something crashing inside. He listened for a scream or swear from Buruma of any type, but shrugged and went back to brooding when he heard nothing.  
  
After about five minutes, he heard a scream from inside. He jolted up in a heartbeat and started banging on the door.  
  
"Milady! Are you alright?", he yelled and listened for any type of a response. He heard nothing and began to get worried. That would be wonderful--let the queen die when he was supposed to be her bodyguard. That would surely get them all to just adore him! He frowned and pounded on the door again.  
  
"I am going to break down the door if you don't open it!" This time, there was a response--another scream. It was obviously a mix of terror and pain. DAMNIT! Why did she lock me out earlier?! he thought angrily. By now, a small gathering of onlookers had surrounded Vejita due to all of the banging and the few screams. Vejita mentally cursed and stepped back a few feet.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way or be blasted to hell!" The small crowd got the point and moved away quickly.  
  
Vejita pulled his hands behind and to the side of him. Building up his energy, he gathered a medium-size ball of red ki. With a grunt, he released it onto the door. The resulting blast was loud and smoke rose up, clouding the room from vision for a few minutes.  
  
After the smoke cleared somewhat, Vejita ran into the room and scanned it quickly. At first, he saw nothing and started to fear that he had blasted the woman away. That fear was dissolved once he saw the figures of two people in the back of the lab. One was obviously the queen, due to the blue hair. The other, was a ki he did not recognize and was obviously male. The man's face was unrecognizable, however, due to the black cloak and mask he was wearing.  
  
Once Vejita's presence was noticed, the man dropped Buruma out of his death grip and turned to face Vejita.  
  
  
  
Another short chapter. I know that you guys aren't fond of them, but it's a lot easier for me to write short chapters and get them out quickly. Forgive me? If any of you would like to be emailed when I post a new chapter, just say so in your review. Thanks for reading! ^^ 


	8. Royalty! Healer! What's going on!

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Vejita gave Buruma a quick once-over to ensure that she was alright. After he saw her fumble to get across the room and away from her would-be assassin, he turned to face the man again.  
  
"You dare to attempt murder on MY watch? You fool! You'll die!", Vejita yelled, enraged. The other man simply stared with his mouth gaping open.  
  
"I see you're stunned at my power. Well, I don't blame you." Vejita smirked arrogantly. The other man still stared. Vejita was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Why wasn't this man saying anything? Doing anything? Hell, at LEAST try to attack me! Vejita thought. After a few more minutes, Vejita finally decided to attack the other man himself.  
  
As if in a flash, Vejita had the assassin in a strangle hold around his neck. He was slowly suffocating the man, but lost his concentration as he heard the queen cough out "ChiChi." He looked over at Buruma, still holding the man, though not as tight. He followed the queen's gaze to the door to see her handmaiden staring in fear at the scene before her.  
  
"Girl, take your lady away!", Vejita yelled and nodded in Buruma's direction. ChiChi nodded and quickly ran to her queen's side. Helping her stand up, they both ran out of the room, Buruma crying on the way.  
  
Vejita frowned and looked back at the man, still being held up by the neck.  
  
"Well, today is your lucky day, you pathetic fool. You tried to assinate the queen, made her cry, and made me bust down a door and all I'm going to do is give you a quick death--slice your head off.", Vejita stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"My p-prince..."  
  
At this, Vejita dropped the man and ripped off his mask. He gasped at what he saw and punched the man across the face.  
  
"Kakkarot, you BAKA! What the FUCK are you doing here?!", Vejita yelled, then punched him once more for the hell of it. Kakkarot stood up shakily and rubbed his neck.  
  
"I had no intentions of killing the queen! I knew you were right outside; it was only to draw you in. Your father told me to do so!", Kakkarot sputtered, fearing the prince's wrath.  
  
"Why?!" Vejita was still yelling. Kakkarot rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.  
  
"I think you popped some of my brain cells, my prince. I can't remember too well.", he laughed out.  
  
Vejita drew back his fist, ready to punch again, but Kakkarot threw up his hands in defeat. "Something about you needing the queen to trust you!"  
  
Vejita ground his teeth together. He hadn't been informed that Kakkarot would be coming. "Well, she did before, but now she REALLY will. Get the hell out of here and go back to Bejeetie-sei; I don't need your help." Vejita turned around and started walking away. Kakkarot stopped him with a "Hey!"  
  
Vejita threw his head over his shoulder with a questioning look.  
  
"You didn't know it was me, didja?", Kakkarot grinned. Vejita rolled his eyes.  
  
"Since you're just dying to tell me, how DID you make it so I couldn't recognize your ki?", Vejita asked, hiding the fact that he was curious.  
  
"Pretty nifty, huh? My dad invented it. It's a ki mask. It can either lower your ki to practically nothing so you can go by undetected, or mask it so someone who knows your ki can't recognize it." Vejita nodded, interested.  
  
"Well, have Bardock make some more of those then. They could prove to be useful."  
  
Kakkarot perked up again. "Your father's already got them in progress of being made. Say, Vejita-sama, might I stay here? You never know; you just may need me sometime."  
  
Vejita scoffed. "Yeah, right! I don't need a third-class baka!" Vejita crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly at the younger warrior.  
  
"C'mon, Vejita! I'm an elite now and you know it!", Kakkarot whined. He had been promoted when he was thirteen because of his power level. This was six years ago and he and Vejita were best friends and training partners now, though Vejita wouldn't admit it.  
  
Vejita sighed and rolled his eyes. He dropped his arms to his sides and frowned. "Fine, fool, you may stay. You can pose as a healer or some shit. I don't give a damn, just stay out of my way!"  
  
Kakkarot smiled brightly. "Alright! So, I'll like... say I'm a healer to tend to the queen's wounds. Yeah, that's it." Vejita's thoughts trailed off as the younger Saiyajin rambled on.  
  
Buruma will definitely trust me now, though I'm certain she did before, since she kissed me. Her lips... they were so soft... just like her skin. Can I really fulfill the plan? Vejita wondered. He looked up at Kakkarot again to hear him now talking about the "girl who took the queen."  
  
"...and she was really pretty! Who is she, Vejita?", Kakkarot ended with a question.  
  
"The queen's handmaiden." Vejita quirked an eyebrow. "She's sixteen, you know."  
  
"Perfect! I'm only five years older than her!", Kakkarot exclaimed happily. Vejita rolled his eyes and motioned with his head for his comrade to follow. He walked out of the room and began to think of a lie to tell the queen about her assassin.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Chi, someone wants me dead!", Buruma cried, shaking all over. She flattened her dress endlessly, trying to control her immense fear. She was the queen and everybody loved her. Never, had she been attacked so violently. Actually, she had never been attacked period except when she was younger. She cringed as she thought about that and pushed it to the back of her mind. ChiChi wiped her tear-stained cheeks with a damp towel.  
  
"Milady, I'm sure Vejita-san made them regret their mistake. Do not worry yourself."  
  
Buruma slammed her fist into the bed. "Why did I lock him out?! I could have died. Thank Kami that he... he saved me." She smiled a little bit. He saved me...  
  
Buruma snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door. "Milady?", the person on the other side questioned.  
  
"You may enter.", she responded and ChiChi stood to greet the person as they came in. Vejita nodded his head at ChiChi and walked over to the queen.  
  
"Are you alright, milady?", he asked with genuine concern. "I have brought a healer if need be."  
  
"I am fine. My neck is just a little sore." Vejita looked at Kakkarot and he nodded in return, walking over to the queen and prince. He glanced at ChiChi quickly as he walked over and smiled. She blushed and looked at her lady.  
  
"My queen, with your permission, I will massage the soreness in your neck."  
  
"Oh yes, good healer, please do so!", she responded hopefully.  
  
"You may leave, Vejita-san, and thanks be to you for saving me." Buruma dismissed him.  
  
"Buruma," he flinched at his slip-up as Kakkarot and ChiChi looked in his direction, "I mean, milady, I wish to stay near you for the rest of the night for your protection."  
  
She nodded. "I suppose that would be wise." Her head then jerked to the door as it was slammed open. Yamucha ran into the room and straight to his wife.  
  
"Buruma, are you okay?! Who's that man massaging you?! Someone tried to kill you?! Where were you, Vejita?!", he yelled, whilst checking out Buruma vigorously. She stood up angrily.  
  
"He was right there, saving me! Not like you!", she yelled back. Yamucha stepped back, alarmed at her outburst. "And this is the healer, someone else who bothers to HELP me instead of attending meetings all day long and neglecting their wife!"  
  
"Buruma, forgive me, I was only concerned for your well-being.", Yamucha pointed out quietly. Buruma's hands went up to cover her ears and she ran out of the room, no longer being able to stand anyone.  
  
  
  
Okay, Vejita's a prince, Kakkarot's a "healer", and Buruma is pissed. What could I possibly screw up next? I hope this fic is becoming at least a LITTLE interesting. I've decided I'm not going to bother to re-upload my NC-17 fics as rated R because after reading them, they suck anyway. Sooo, want to be emailed with new chapters? Say so in your review. 'Till next time.... 


	9. Revelations

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Buruma sniffed and dabbed a tissue at her damp cheeks. She continued to stare at the painting of her mother. Her mother had blonde hair and the same beautiful, blue eyes that Buruma had inherited. No one knew where Buruma got her blue hair from. Her father's was a shade of pale purple. Buruma remembered when she was a little girl, all of the noble children would pick on her for having an "odd" shade of hair. As she grew older, however, those same noble children, now men, would fight over her and shower her with compliments. Her exotic hair color was now one of her most beautiful features.  
  
Buruma looked behind her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Vejita-san, thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." He said nothing. She nodded to herself, "I was so scared and that was painful to my pride. What has happened to my assassin?"  
  
He dropped his hand. "He is dead." She nodded again.  
  
"This is my mother, you know. She died when I was young."  
  
"I apologize for your loss, milady.", he replied, looking at the painting. She turned around completely to face him.  
  
"Does Yamucha know that you followed me?", she asked, concerned.  
  
He shook his head. "No, that fool went back to meetings."  
  
She gasped. "Sir, you should not call the king such foul names!"  
  
He just looked at her and whispered, "You know it's true." When she said nothing, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away quickly and turned to the side.  
  
"We musn't. It isn't right." She started to cry again. She had almost been killed, had gotten in a fight with her husband and was now kissing another man. Again. All in a day's work, she mused.  
  
"What isn't right is how he treats you.", Vejita said and began to kiss her again. This time, she didn't resist. He broke away and looked around them. When he saw no one, he lifted her off of the ground and into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma smiled as she laid her head on Vejita's chest. She was surprised that she didn't feel guilty at all. She fingered the hair on Vejita's chest as he smirked down at her.  
  
"You know, when you first came here, I was so shocked that Yamucha would choose a Saiyajin to protect me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? Do you not think we're capable?", he asked, somewhat offended.  
  
"Oh, no, no! It's not that. It's just that when I was younger... well, you see, not many people know this, but the Saiyajin and the Dakurjin are enemies."  
  
"Dakurjin?", he questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am a native of Dakursei. Dakursei and Bejeetiesei used to be great friends and allies, but about twenty years ago, both of the kings had a falling out and went to war." She stopped, seeing if he was interested.  
  
"Continue, woman." She smiled and laid her head back down on his chest.  
  
"The queen of Bejeetiesei was a very kind and beautiful woman, but all of a sudden, she had a horrible accident. She was killed by a Coldjin, one of Frieza's men. However, the king of your planet did not know and blamed his wife's death on my father. My father, of course, had nothing to do with it, but could not convince the king of Bejeetiesei."  
  
Vejita looked away and listed solemnly as she continued her story, his stomach starting to churn.  
  
"The Bejeetiesei king declared war on Dakursei. Those were very dark times. Two planets that were once great friends were now terrible enemies. Bejeetiesei's king was so enraged at his wife's death, which he still believed was by my father's hand, that he... he killed my mother... as "returned payment." I... I still remember the day she died. I was only three, but I do remember. I still have nightmares about it, but I can never see the faces. It's strange like that, you know? I remember the prince, too. He was five and he laughed when my mother died. I think if I weren't so young at the time, I couldn't remember better."  
  
Vejita continued to look away, now in deep thought. He had indeed laughed when Buruma's mother had died. Why was the story being told like this though? His father always said that the king of Dakursei had killed his mother.  
  
"How do you know that a Coldjin killed the king's wife?", he asked, trying to see if she was lying or not.  
  
"I was there. Another thing that I remember is the assassin's face. He was hideous. He... materialized into the room. It was just me, my mother, the queen of Bejeetiesei and my father. We were all having tea and he just appeared. "Death to Saiyajin trash!", I remember him yelling and he sent a ki blast through the queen. I remember my mother was crying so hard, then my father attacked the Coldjin. My father ended up killing him in the end, but was badly injured." Buruma stopped; she noticed Vejita was becoming very pale. "Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded. "Continue the story."  
  
"Well, Bejeetiesei's king came running into the room then and saw my father covered in blood and his wife dead on the ground. The Coldjin had been annihilated into dust, so there was no trace of him. The king assumed the worst naturally. I just wish I could remember all of the faces."  
  
Vejita scratched at his neck and chest. He suddenly felt very hot and suffocated. He stood from the bed, still naked, and grabbed a pair of shorts. She sat up, covering herself with the sheet.  
  
"Vejita? What is the matter?"  
  
He looked back at her and saw how concerned she was. He tried to smile, but it came out wrong. "I've just never heard the story of my queen's death that way. I have to go." With that, he ran out of the room leaving behind a very confused queen.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi giggled. "You're so funny, Kakkarot."  
  
He smiled and fell over from his position of standing on his head. As he did, the limb that was hidden underneath his armor become revealed. She gasped.  
  
"You're a Saiyajin, too?!"  
  
He slapped himself mentally, but knew it was too late now. He nodded and grinned, waving his tail around in the air.  
  
"Wow...", she trailed off, staring in awe at the brown limb of fur.  
  
"How old are you, ChiChi?", he asked, though already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm sixteen, you?"  
  
"Nineteen. How long have you been serving your lady?", he asked, interested in finding out more about this little vixen.  
  
"Five years, since she was eighteen and I was eleven. She is my best friend and is a wonderful mistress."  
  
He nodded, she was very loyal to her queen. He could really get to like this girl.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I was starting to fall into another slump, but then I wrote this in one sitting. Maybe I'll have another chapter soon, I don't know. Leave a note in your review if you'd like to be emailed with new chapters! ^^ 


	10. Nighttime Displeasures

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Vejita couldn't stop saying "What?!" to himself. His mind was racing a million miles a minute and that was a new experience for him. She was lying. She had to be. He kept screaming in his mind that she was lying. As he stormed about through the halls in his pair of shorts, people stared, but no one said a thing to the "fearsome bodyguard."  
  
Oh, Gods, she must be lying. That little bitch is lying to me! he thought furiously. He looked up from the floor he had just memorized by looking at it for so long. He stopped walking and looked around.  
  
"Oh, where the fuck am I?", he mumbled to himself. This was all he needed. To be lost. It wasn't like he wasn't used to huge palaces, but he had never been in this area of the palace.  
  
But what if Buruma really wasn't lying? What if one of Frieza's cronies really had killed his mother? He needed to tel-com his father as soon as possible. He hissed as he continued to wonder where he was. Off in the distance, he saw a servant carrying a tray.  
  
"YOU THERE!", he bellowed. The servant dropped the tray in fright and spun around. Thankfully, the tray was empty.  
  
"Yes, sir?", she asked timidly, bending down to pick up the tray.  
  
"What is this place?", he asked, crossing his arms to look as menacing as possible. Obviously, it worked since the girl cowered even more.  
  
"Geez, Vejita, you're scaring the shit out of her.", came a voice from behind him.  
  
Vejita didn't bother to turn around and spoke irritably, "Well then, baka, maybe you can tell me where the hell I am?"  
  
Vejita heard a chuckle from behind him. "You're in the west wing; the royal quarters are in the east wing."  
  
Vejita watched as the servant girl scurried away and he turned around to face Kakkarot. "How did YOU learn about this palace so fast?" He watched as his friend turned pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Well, ChiChi showed me around.", he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Vejita rolled his eyes and brushed past Kakkarot, muttering about having to contact his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma finished buttoning her dress from behind which was pretty hard. Usually ChiChi did all of the buttoning on her clothes.  
  
"I wonder why he left so sudden?", she asked herself quietly. Cursing, she finally got the last button into its slit correctly. She smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair before walking out of the room. She wondered if she would be able to face Yamucha without feeling simply horrible. Unfortunately, she would be put to the test as she saw him coming down the hall.  
  
"Buruma, I fear that we must stay here longer. The treaty is taking longer than suspected. We may still keep our same quarters, but it will be probably another two weeks.", Yamucha said as he came up to her. She nodded, not really caring at the moment.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?", he asked gently, tilting her chin up with his finger. She smiled gingerly, but didn't respond.  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma fidgeted in her sleep. Her face scrunched up every so often portraying the pain from her dream.  
  
"No...", she moaned quietly. She watched her younger self cry and mourn over her mother's death. As she cried, the king of the Saiyajin advanced toward her.  
  
"Hate you...", she continued on, now watching the Saiyajin prince laugh cruelly at her mother's demise and watch as his father beat her. Her three-year old self began to cry harder and louder, clinging to her unconcious father.  
  
"STOP IT!", Buruma screamed as she shot up in bed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she tried to slow her breathing. Yamucha awoke quickly next to her due to the scream.  
  
"What's going on?", he asked, alarmed. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath and mumbled a "Nothing" and fell back into the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Poppa, you have to bring momma back! You're the strongest man in the universe!", a five-year old Vejita wailed, clutching onto his father's cape.  
  
"I would if I could, son. We can't bring mother back." The king hugged his son as he cried and beat on his father's chest angrily.  
  
Vejita woke up suddenly and wiped a single tear from his eye. He turned over on his side and tried to fall back to sleep, but visions of his mother kept him from doing so. Instead, he stood from his bed and threw on a pair of shorts. Storming angrily out of his bedroom, he headed straight for his tel-com.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of the universe, a king was pulled away from a meeting by the beeping of his tel-com.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen.", he said, walking swiftly to see who would bother him while he was in a meeting. He pressed the "Accept" button.  
  
"What?!", he yelled before the screen showed who was on the other side. When he saw it was his son, his mood was lightened somewhat.  
  
"If it's day over here, it must be the middle of the night over there!", he joked to his son.  
  
"Father, who was in the room with mother when she died?", Vejita asked, ignoring the joke. King Vejita looked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Well, there was the Dakursei queen, the princess, the--"  
  
"THE PRINCESS?! SHE WAS THERE?!", Vejita interrupted, exploding into rage. "SHE WASN'T LYING THEN, FATHER!"  
  
"What the... who wasn't lying? What the hell are you talking about?", the king asked confusedly. He turned behind him and dismissed all of the delegates.  
  
"THE PRINCESS WAS IN THE ROOM WHEN MOTHER DIED AND SHE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED!", Vejita was near hysterics now. The king tried to calm his son, but to no avail.  
  
"Son, we already know what happened. That pathetic father of hers killed--"  
  
"NO, HE DIDN'T! HE WAS PROTECTING MOTHER!", Vejita yelled. The king could see his son pacing around the room as his face would only appear in the tel-com screen every now and then.  
  
"Protecting? What lies did that wench tell you, boy?"  
  
"She isn't a wench, father, and she WASN'T LYING! How could she be? She has no clue that I am the prince; she has no reason to lie! It was one of Frieza's men that killed mother."  
  
"Frieza's... Vejita, this is ridiculous. That bitch is filling your head with ludicrous thoughts! Just--", the king was cut off for the umpteenth time as his son yelled into the tel-com.  
  
"She isn't lying. She wouldn't." With that, Vejita slammed the tel-com down, breaking it into a million pieces. Shit, he cursed in his mind, but figured he'd just get a new one tomorrow. She WOULDN'T lie! Would she?  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for that chapter. Oo.. ah.. the rage. o.O; Anywho, want to be emailed with new chapter updates? Say so in your review! 


	11. The Uncaring Bastard!

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
First off, I want to clear up some of the ages since I'm sure I screwed up somewhere throughout the story. I'm pretty bad about that. Vejita is 25, Buruma is 23, Goku is 19 and ChiChi is 16. And who gives a crap how old Yamucha is? ^^;;  
  
  
  
She wasn't lying. She wasn't lying. She was lying. She was lying! Vejita felt as if he was playing that childish game of He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. Minus the stupid flower, of course. He felt like smashing his head into the wall. Who was lying and who was telling the truth?  
  
On the one hand was his father. He had never lied to him before, as far as he knew, and he hadn't any reason to. What motive could there possibly be to lie about the death of his wife and the mother of his son?  
  
On the other hand, however, there was Queen Buruma. She had plenty of reason to lie, the murderer supposedly being her father, afterall. But she had no idea that Vejita was really the prince of Bejeetiesei, so why would she lie. Unless she didn't want to enrage ANY Saiyajin for fear that they may do something. Yeah, that was it. So he'd solved it: Buruma was lying, his father was not.  
  
Vejita tried to feel happy at his discovery, but instead just felt a dreaded glump in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Buruma to be lying actually and that in itself surprised him. He continued to ponder the subject, going back and forth about it for a few more minutes when one of the "on the one hand" in person appeared at his door. She looked in on him in a sort of nervous way.  
  
"Vejita, I just wanted to say that... that last night was amazing, but it can never happen again." She waited patiently to hear his response. Though once she had heard it, she wished she didn't.  
  
"Fine by me.", he replied coldly and brushed past her out of the room. She stood rooted to the spot, staring off into the room. But to her surprise and dismay, she suddenly broke down into tears.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to stay on this blasted planet even longer? That must be father at work. He and the king of this mudball have been friends for a long time. Father must be planning to ally with this planet against Dakursei and the king is just fooling Yamucha."  
  
Kakkarot nodded to Vejita in agreement. "You guys have really got it in for the queen, don't you?"  
  
Vejita glared at Kakkarot, but said nothing.  
  
"Sir, the other night, I called Nappa on the tel-com to check up and see how things were on Bejeetiesei. I think he was drunk, for he didn't realize what he was saying. He... he told me some things that I don't think he would have under normal circumstances."  
  
Vejita stared at him. "And this is relevant how?" Kakkarot fidgeted.  
  
"Vejita, he was in the room when your mother was killed." Vejita's heart stopped.  
  
"He had just walked in and nobody had realized he was there. The queen of Dakursei, the princess, your mother and the king of Dakursei were all having tea. Your father had left for a brief moment and a Coldjin soldier came in. He killed your mother, not the Dakursei king."  
  
Vejita was speechless. That was what Buruma had told him. She AND Nappa couldn't possibly be lying the same lie. Not to mention, Nappa was extremely loyal to the throne and wouldn't lie about the death of the queen. But then again, why didn't he come right out and say that a Coldjin had killed the queen? Perhaps, he was afraid of angering Frieza and didn't want to wage a war that the Saiyajin probably wouldn't win.  
  
Vejita nodded numbly. "That's what Queen Buruma told me. She told me the same story. Do you know what this means? Father is waging a war against the wrong planet. We should be waging it against Frieza!"  
  
Kakkarot looked grim. "But how do we change your father's mind?"  
  
Vejita slammed his fist into the wall beside them. "I've already told him and he claims that the queen is a liar. I'm sure he would believe Nappa since he is my father's most trusted advisor, but we have to get Nappa to tell father."  
  
"My prince," Kakkarot said suddenly, "This isn't my place, but did you- what I mean is, have you- I felt a sudden dramatic rise in your ki last night."  
  
Vejita raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And just what are you getting at, third-class?"  
  
Kakkarot blushed. "You know! C'mon, did you?"  
  
"I don't see how my sexual affairs are any of your business, but yes, if you must know." Kakkarot grinned.  
  
"I knew it! With who?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, BAKA!", Vejita barked out. "Go pretend to heal someone or something!"  
  
Kakkarot threw his hands up in surrender, chuckling loudly all the while.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Chi, I did something awful!", Buruma wailed, crying to her handmaiden as the younger girl brushed the queen's hair.  
  
"Come now, milady, it can't be that awful, can it?", ChiChi soothed, brushing her azure locks gently.  
  
"I slept with him!", she yelled, bawling even louder now. ChiChi stopped in mid-brush.  
  
"With Yamucha? Well, I guess that is ba-"  
  
"VEJITA!"  
  
ChiChi gasped and stepped in front of Buruma. "You didn't! Did you?"  
  
Buruma nodded, pulling at her hair as tears streamed down her cheeks unrelentingly.  
  
"Come on then! That isn't so bad. At least it wasn't Yamucha! Just make sure he doesn't find out..."  
  
"CHICHI! I'm a dirty cheater! And Vejita doesn't even care!" Buruma wiped at her tears, the flow of wetness beginning to stop.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he cares.", ChiChi soothed quietly, resuming her brushing.  
  
"No, he doesn't He proved it when I told him that we can't be together again. He said "Fine by me." really cold and walked right out of the room." This got her crying again.  
  
ChiChi gaped. "The uncaring bastard! He isn't worth it, milady."  
  
"Ouch!", Buruma yelped, as ChiChi's brushing had gotten harder with her frustration over Vejita. She apologized sheepishly and brushed more gently.  
  
"Well, anyhow, we're stuck here for even longer. I wonder what could be taking this long for a treaty?", Buruma continued. ChiChi shrugged silently and set the brush aside as she finished.  
  
~*~  
  
Vejita yawned as he awoke the next morning. After dressing, he went down for breakfast. As he saw that Buruma was already seated, eating a muffin of her own and reading a book, he thought about just turning around and leaving.  
  
Wait a minute! I shouldn't have to avoid the likes of that whore! I can go wherever! With that thought in mind, he strutted into the room and barked at a chef to make him something to eat. Seeing that Buruma wouldn't even notice his presence, he got a little irritated. He stomped over to a seat and flopped down loudly. When she still wouldn't look up and acknowledge him, he slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"Woman! I am sitting here!", he yelled at her.  
  
"Sleep with a man and he loses all respect.", she replied calmly, still looking down at her book. She turned the page casually and took a bite out of her muffin. He growled.  
  
"Won't you even look at me?"  
  
She made an exasperated sound, but sure enough, looked up at him. She regretted it instantly as she felt herself begin to get lost in the depths of his ebony eyes. Luckily, the chef chose that moment to come in, taking Vejita's attention away from her. As if she cared. She looked back down at her book and picked up where she left off.  
  
"Why do you choose to be so mad, wo--I mean, Buruma?", he asked once the chef had left. Vejita ignored his plate of eggs as he waited for her response. He heard her sigh softly.  
  
"Why do you choose to treat me so horribly after I give myself to you?" She stared at him expectantly, but after a few moments with no response, she stood up abruptly. Slamming her book shut, she began to walk swiftly from the dining hall. A hand stopped her.  
  
"Buruma, wait! I-I have something to tell you."  
  
She wrenched her hand from his grasp. "What is it, Vejita?"  
  
"I'm not really... what I mean is, I'm actually a... well, I'm really the Pr-" He was interrupted as Yamucha walked into the hall, followed by Kakkarot and ChiChi. Vejita frowned and looked away from her as she approached her husband. It was probably best that he didn't tell her who he was anyway. Even if he did think she was telling the truth. Even if he thought this war his father was waging was pointless now. Even if he was beginning to love her...  
  
  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I've began writing a Draco/Hermione fic for Harry Potter and have been neglecting this story. Shame on me, I know! I'm going to try to get back into the flow, but chances are it will still take a week or so to get new chapters. Gomen ne! If you want to be emailed with new chapters, say so in your review. 


	12. Betrayal and Pain

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Yamucha?" Buruma asked as she walked up to him. He looked a little bit uncomfortable and she began to get worried. She looked to ChiChi or Kakkarot for help, but no one answered.  
  
"It looks like our home is being attacked." he paused as she let out a gasp of horror, "We might even be dead if we were still there."  
  
Buruma staggered back a few steps. Who could possibly want to attack them and why would they do such a thing?  
  
"And that's not all." Buruma visibly flinched as her husband continued. She looked up, silently willing him to go on, yet silently willing him to stop, as well. Nobody noticed Vejita and Kakkarot backing out of the room.  
  
"The stupid treaty. They've betrayed us! They were setting us up all along. It's the Saiyajin who are attacking us and the planet who are SUPPOSED to start becoming our allies and you two--" he stopped, looking wildly around the room, "Where the hell are they, damnit?!"  
  
ChiChi began looking all around the room, as well, but Buruma could not. She was sweat profusely and felt very faint. All of this time, when he had been pretending to be her PROTECTOR, he was secretly planning Dakursei's and Chikyuusei's demise. Tears started to stream from her eyes and she did nothing to try and stop them. Why? Why would they attack her homeplanet and her current residing planet? She knew that this all had something to do with her, she just didn't know what.  
  
"Oh, Gods, why didn't I see it before?", she muttered, sobbing on the floor. Yamucha looked up at her and knelt down next to her.  
  
"See what?", he said as gently as he could, though much of the anger he was feeling was expressed in that one question. She looked up.  
  
"They're still after us. The Saiyajin want revenge for their queen."  
  
~*~  
  
"What is he doing? FUCKING DAMNIT, WHAT IS HE DOING?!", Vejita screamed, pacing violently back and forth in his room. Kakkarot was much more silent, packing things into their bags. There was no sense in them staying on this planet now since Yamucha and Buruma most likely knew what they were here to do. Betray them.  
  
"HE NEVER TOLD ME! HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THIS! NOT YET!" Kakkarot stared at his prince as he continued his tyrade.  
  
"My prince, we knew it was bound to happen sooner or later..." He continued putting articles of clothing into their bags. It would only be a matter of time before Yamucha and Buruma found them. And ChiChi...  
  
"Vejita, we need to hurry up and get off this planet. They've already started the attack back on Chikyuusei and we need to be there."  
  
"NO!" Vejita raged. "I need to contact father."  
  
"Father?", came a delicate voice. Vejita and Kakkarot whirled around. They both cursed mentally.  
  
"Just who is your father, Vejita?" Buruma stepped further into the room. Yamucha and ChiChi didn't appear to be with her. Vejita had a feeling that she knew deep down who he was. "Come on then, tell me.", she continued, still as calm as ever.  
  
"Who do you think, bitch?", he spat, though it didn't come out as cruel as he had intended. She surprised them as she smiled gently.  
  
"Would I ask if I knew?", she continued, still smiling at the two of them. Kakkarot stared increduluously at her. How could she be smiling at a time like this? And then he placed it... denial.  
  
Vejita sneered at her. "I guess you are stupid. I'm a Saiyajin. I'm from Bejeetiesei. I'm Prince Vejita."  
  
Her smile didn't seem to falter, though now, one solitary tear made its way down her cheek. "As I assumed." With that, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly as she left.  
  
"Why didn't she yell for a guard to come get us or something?", Kakkarot asked, recovering from his shock. When Vejita said nothing and made no visible motion, he walked in front of him. "Vejita?"  
  
He nearly gasped as he saw the look of complete sorrow on his prince's face.  
  
~*~  
  
As Buruma came closer to the docking port, she broke into a run. She had to get off this planet. She had to go home. Her TRUE home. The tears were now far from stopping and she didn't care. His father had killed her mother. He had laughed when her mother had died. He had LAUGHED. Buruma stopped running and stood completely still.  
  
Out of nowhere, she let out a scream of pure agony.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir, PLEASE. We have to GO.", Kakkarot tried desperately to get his prince to move, but he stood still in a sort of trance. Everything was packed, all they had to do now was steal a few spacepods and they'd be on their way to Chikyuusei. Why wouldn't he move?  
  
"VEJITA!", Kakkarot yelled. This seemed to get the prince out of his stupor somewhat. He slowly looked up at his comrade. "We have to go, Vejita."  
  
"No, we don't.", he said quietly. Kakkarot looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I-I can't.", Vejita stumbled on his words. His face had now fallen back down. Kakkarot withheld a gasp and dared to voice his dreaded thought.  
  
"You fell for her, didn't you?"  
  
  
  
I don't know if that's a cliffhanger or not, considering we all know the answer to that question! I actually had not intended to reveal the fact that they were going into war for at least another two chapters, but it sort of just flowed out of me. Never fear, I have more secrets in store for upcoming chapters. ^-~ If you want an email notification of new chapters, say so in your review! 


	13. Just Get Me the Hell Out of Here!

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Vejita just stared at Kakkarot. Had he? Had he fallen for the queen? He knew, deep down, that he had. Against everything he had ever believed in and against everything he had ever been told was wrong, he had fallen in love with the woman he was betraying.  
  
"Of course not, baka.", Vejita responded sharply. But he knew that Kakkarot knew better. His friend had known him for too long to believe such a lie. Kakkarot, however, did not say anything. "Let us go."  
  
Kakkarot heeded his prince's request and followed him out the door. The sight they met, however, was unpleasant. Inside the palace halls, war was breaking out. There were littered bodies here and there and people were yelling and screaming. Women were running, crying children in their arms. Men were running through the halls, yelling into tel-coms, occasionally blasting an enemy.  
  
Vejita stared around himself unaffected. He was plenty used to war. There were all different types of creatures running amok. Most were Chikyuujin and Salurajin. He figured that the Salurajin were just staying on their homeplanet instead of going to join their allies, the Saiyajin, in the war on Chikyuusei. Vejita briefly wondered where Buruma was and if she was alright. His heart hurt inside, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He was destined to be against her.  
  
"MY PRINCE!" Vejita snapped out of his daze to see Kakkarot waving a hand in front of his face. His hand was holding a palm-sized, angry father. Vejita ripped the tel-com out of Kakkarot's hand.  
  
"What, old man?! Can't you see that I'm on my way?!" He hadn't meant to snap at his father, but frankly, King Vejita was trying to kill Buruma when he should have been trying to kill Frieza. What sense was there in trying to convince him of that though?  
  
"Boy, we are done with Chikyuusei. This planet is nothing but rubbish. We're going to Dakursei." Vejita's heart stopped. "Meet us there."  
  
Vejita nodded, feeling very lightheaded. They were going to murder all of Dakursei's inhabitants. Buruma's father.  
  
He clicked off the tel-com without a goodbye to his father and tossed it back to Kakkarot.  
  
"We have to go there.", Kakkarot said. "We have to stop this war that's being waged against the wrong people."  
  
"We can't beat Frieza! I'm not a Super Saiyajin!", Vejita yelled in frustration. Kakkarot thought for a moment.  
  
"Surely you, me and your father can beat him. Us together could surely-"  
  
"Baka! My father would never go against Frieza unless he was positive we could defeat him. Unless I'm a Super Saiyajin, he would never go against him.", Vejita replied gloomily. He punched a hole through the wall beside him.  
  
Kakkarot looked up from the ground as a Salurajin ran by. He silently stuck his arm out to the side and the Salurajin's neck caught on his arm. He fell back unconcious.  
  
"We'll think about this later, Kakkarot. Let's just get to Dakursei."  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma tugged desperately at the latch holding the pod door in place. With a frustrated scream, it finally popped open. She had already narrowly dodged numerous blasts throughout the halls. She didn't give a damn about Salurasei or even Chikyuusei for that matter. She just wanted to go home.  
  
She whipped around and motioned for ChiChi to climb in the pod first. Running through the halls, she had come across ChiChi who was on her way to find Yamucha again. Hearing that her queen was about to leave, ChiChi wasted no time in joining her queen to get off of the planet.  
  
ChiChi darted forward and jumped into the pod, scooting back as much as possible. The spacepod was actually made for only one person, but Buruma figured they'd manage.  
  
"Set the coordinates for Dakursei!", Buruma yelled, trying to be heard over the loud screams in the halls. ChiChi did as ordered as Buruma was opening the ceiling door so that they could lift up and into the cool, afternoon air.  
  
Buruma ran back to the pod and slid into it in front of ChiChi. They both reached up and struggled to pull down the door. With a few tugs and plenty of groans, they managed to seal it. Not bothering to hit the "sleeping gas" switch, Buruma blasted off. It would only take them a day to get to Dakursei anyway. It was in the next solar system over.  
  
~*~  
  
"My king! Where is Queen Buruma?", a Chikyuusei soldier shouted, running alongside Yamucha. Yamucha didn't reply, but continued to blast passerby Salurajin.  
  
"Sir?", the soldier questioned again. Yamucha growled and whirled around. He glared at the soldier coldly.  
  
"She's gone. She fled the planet."  
  
The soldier knew not to question any further and went back to blasting. Yamucha, however, ran in the opposite direction: towards the spaceship port.  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma leaned back against her handmaiden whom was now asleep. Buruma wasn't tired. There was too much on her mind to be tired. She was so worried that she wouldn't get to Dakursei in time to save her father. She had lost her mother to the Saiyajin, it would be too much to bear to lose her father, too.  
  
She glanced behind her once more to ensure that ChiChi was still asleep. Upon reassurement, she allowed a single tear to slip from her eye.  
  
  
  
Oi... I have little time to write anymore. You wait two weeks and you get a short chapter each time. ^-^; But hey, I've already written the first part of a chapter that won't be up until after a few more chapters! *insert blank stares from readers* ^_^;;; Gomen ne... I try to be quicker about chapters, honest! Anyway, want an email notification about new chapters? Say so in a review. 


	14. Taunts, Anger and More Revelations

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Vejita and Kakkarot ran along the halls of the Salurasei palace, occasionally blasting or punching at someone. Their direction: docking port.  
  
"Do you think," BLAST, "the queen is alright?", Kakkarot yelled, trying to reach his voice to his prince. Vejita thought hard on this question. For some reason or another, he could feel that she was. She was in a spacepod with ChiChi on her way to Dakursei. He remembered back to a few hours ago when he had got the feeling that she was crying. He didn't know what to make of this sudden mind connection, but he was surely glad it was there. Now, he could be sure that Buruma was safe.  
  
"I believe she is.", he said quietly. Kakkarot nodded, then stopped running. Vejita slowed to a stop and looking quizzically at him.  
  
"Vejita... ChiChi is with her, isn't she?", Kakkarot asked hopefully. Vejita briefly wondered if Kakkarot could feel ChiChi the way Vejita could feel Buruma. Vejita nodded in response to his question, which seemed to lift a heavy load off of Kakkarot's back. The younger Saiyajin beamed and began to pick up a jog again. Vejita did, as well, silently wondering where Buruma was at that very moment.  
  
I hope you're safe, Buruma, he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Buruma's head lifted from its sagging position. Vejita...? she wondered. She shook her head when no response came. She hadn't really expected one to come. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she had heard Vejita's voice.  
  
The bastard, she thought and frowned. She began to hum a sad tune as she thought about the day's previous events when she had found out Vejita was the prince. She reprimanded herself for not being able to see the faces in her dreams, for then she would have known. She yelled at herself mentally for not getting ahold of her father on the tel-com to ask for the king and prince's names. She had never known and she supposed that Vejita knew it, too, or else he wouldn't have done this mission.  
  
She twisted around a little bit to look at ChiChi. She was still asleep and Buruma was thankful for that. She was only sixteen and was having to endure all of this. Over the years, ChiChi had become many things to Buruma. She was her handmaiden, her best friend, her sister, her daughter and so much more. It was times like this when Buruma thought of her as a daughter. A daughter she would have had when she was seven, but that was beside the point. Buruma was worried for her friend's life, as well as her own.  
  
Buruma let out a sob of despair, waking her handmaiden at the same time. ChiChi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and focused on her queen.  
  
"Milady? Is something wrong?", ChiChi asked tenderly. Buruma looked sadly into her friend's eyes, then pulled her into a hug. ChiChi, surprised at first, gripped Buruma tightly back. Together, they allowed their emotions to run free as they cried onto each other's shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
As Vejita and Kakkarot reached the docking port, they came in contact with the person they had been trying to avoid: Yamucha.  
  
All three men slowed to a stop as they realized each other's presence.  
  
Yamucha crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly. "And just where do you two pieces of Saiyajin filth think you're going?"  
  
Vejita crossed his arms over his chest, as well, but looked much more sure of himself than Yamucha. "Well, Chikyuujin filth, we're going to Dakursei. Honestly, I thought a king like you would know at least a little bit of what's going on." Vejita smirked and Kakkarot held back a snicker. This could prove to be quite amusing seeing as how Yamucha was no match for even one of them, let alone both of them.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. I should have known I couldn't trust YOUR kind.", Yamucha growled out, dropping his arms to his side. Vejita cocked an eyebrow, which only added to his stature of importance.  
  
"Why would you have known that? You're clueless, remember?", he retorted, referring to his previous statement.  
  
Yamucha seemed to want to laugh. "After what your father did to the Dakurjin queen back on--", Yamucha stopped abruptly as he realized what he was saying. It was Kakkarot's turn to raise his eyebrows. He slowly turned his head to his prince to see the same shock mirrored on his face.  
  
"Buruma said you didn't know about what happened twenty years ago. You do and you actually LET me be her bodyguard? I could have killed her at any chosen moment. How do you know anyway?"  
  
Yamucha face-faulted. "It's no matter how I know, fool. What matters is why she would tell YOU, but not me." Vejita lifted his head back and let out a laugh. Kakkarot chuckled at his side.  
  
"Oh, I know your queen much better than you. In... every... way.", he licked his lips to further imply his statement.  
  
"WHAT?!", Yamucha yelled in outrage. His aura exploded around him and Vejita watched, uninterested.  
  
"Weakling...", Vejita hissed under his breath. Yamucha let loose a blast and Vejita swatted it away like a fly with his pinky finger. Kakkarot howled with laughter.  
  
"Is that all you've got?", Vejita taunted. Yamucha screamed again and let another blast fly from his palm. Vejita swatted it away yet again.  
  
"Ooo, strong man! That time I had to use my whole hand to swat it away!", Vejita joked to the other Saiyajin present. Vejita walked forward, followed by his comrade.  
  
"Move, Chikyuujin scum." Yamucha didn't move however. Vejita stared at him, then punched him in the gut, sending him flying across the hall.  
  
"When the Prince of the Saiyajin asks you to move, you do it.", Vejita said, not looking behind him as he and Kakkarot entered the docking port. Vejita walked over to where three pods were sitting next to each other. He took the first one and Kakkarot took the second. Knowing much better how to open and operate a pod, they were off into the nighttime air a lot quicker than Buruma and ChiChi had managed.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hundred thousand miles away from the planet, another ship sat in the darkness of space. The master of the ship sat in front of the screen watching the two spacepods shoot off into space, swirling his red wine in his glass.  
  
  
  
Alrighty, that chapter was much faster, wasn't it?! It was still short, but hey, I do what I can. .; Now, I've gotten a few guesses on what would happen in this story and I want to hear more. I already know how it's going to end and even have some of it written, but I want to know how you all think it's going to end. My largest secret is still yet to be revealed and I hope it will be shocking to everyone. It was to me when I thought of it! ^^; Again, if you want an email notification of new chapters, say so in your review. 


	15. Reunions Along With a Crisis

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
When late-morning came, hell was braking loose on Dakursei. The Saiyajin had just landed on the planet and there was an uproar, to say the very least. When the Saiyajin soldiers began to get off of the ship, Dakurjin soldiers started to surround the gates guarding the palace. King Vejita supposed that King Briefs had seen his arrival on the meter and sent his guards to protect the palace.  
  
"Bloody fool! He can't hide forever!", King Vejita exclaimed as he eyed the Dakurjin guards.  
  
~*~  
  
"Milady," ChiChi gently prodded her queen, who had finally found peace in sleep, "We are one hour away from Dakursei. We have made excellent time."  
  
Buruma nodded, still quite sleepy. "ChiChi, could you please wake me when we are ten minutes away?"  
  
"Of course.", ChiChi responded with a ginger smile. Buruma smiled back and closed her eyes once again. Immediately afterwards, ChiChi's smile turned into a frown. She had been awake throughout the night while her queen slept; it had given her plenty of time to think.  
  
She wondered at least once a minute where Kakkarot was and if he was alright. She was still quite upset at the fact that he and Vejita had betrayed them all. Thinking of Vejita brought up another worry in ChiChi's mind.  
  
She could only imagine how Buruma must feel knowing that her bodyguard and lover was the same five-year-old prince who's father had killed her mother. The same prince who had laughed when her mother had died. The same prince who found pleasure in the thought of the demise of the Dakurjin.  
  
ChiChi shook her head to herself, trying to clear her thoughts. She gazed out into space at the beautiful white specks that were stars. Off in the far distance, ChiChi could see an entire circle of planets and she knew that it must have been the solar system which held Dakursei.  
  
She was also a native Dakurjin and was happy to be going home, albeit for a terrible reason.  
  
~*~  
  
About two hours behind in time, two more spacepods were travelling to Dakursei.  
  
"Computer, set alarm for 1300 hours.", Vejita spoke into the intercom and he heard the computer's monotone reply of "Alarm: set."  
  
I might as well get a few hours sleep before landing, Vejita thought to himself. He wanted to be awake one hour before they landed, so that he'd have had a little sleep, but would be back wide awake when they landed. Vejita punched in a few numbers.  
  
"Kakkarot?"  
  
"Yes, my prince?", Vejita heard come through the intercom.  
  
"Awaken me one hour before arrival. I don't trust this Chikyuujin piece of shit pod."  
  
"Right.", Kakkarot responded. Vejita nodded to nothing in particular and cut the transmission. He leaned his head back against the cushioned seat and closed his eyes, his head immediately filling with images of blue hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sire, not only are the Saiyajin closing in on the palace, but there is a new intruder coming our way. He's in a one-man space pod and should be landing in approximately five minutes."  
  
The king of Dakursei looked up wearily at the soldier. He was tired in his old ways and he did not know if his armies had the strength to last even a few minutes with the Saiyajin.  
  
"Do we have any idea of who this intruder may be?", King Briefs asked quietly. The soldier hesitantly shook his head.  
  
"No, sire. The pod is unregistered."  
  
The king nodded, rubbing his face exhaustedly. "We shall wait for him then."  
  
The king sat in silence for the next five minutes, waiting for the intruder to arrive. He had absolutely no idea who it might be, but for one reason or another, he had a feeling that this person was not harmful. Maybe it was just the fact that the Saiyajin were already on the planet and he didn't have any other known enemies.  
  
After five minutes, King Briefs noticed a nearby vase beginning to quiver. He stared at it confused. It was as if the intruder was landing right on top of the palace! And then, all of a sudden, a loud crash was heard and four soldiers came running into the throne room.  
  
"Sire, the intruder has landed! Right outside the palace doors!", one of them reported in a shaky voice. The king sat up in his seat.  
  
"And where is this intruder?", he asked the soldier.  
  
"She's right here... daddy."  
  
King Briefs looked above the soldier's head quickly and jumped to his feet as his beautiful daughter whom he had not seen in five years walked slowly into the room.  
  
"Oh, dear God... Buruma!", he stepped down the steps holding up his throne and began to run to his daughter. She picked up her pace and met him halfway. As they embraced in a long-awaited hug, Buruma allowed herself to release even more of her emotions.  
  
"I missed you so much, daddy.", she whispered through her tears. He nodded silently and they hugged still further.  
  
"And I you, dear daughter.", he whispered back. They released from their hug and ChiChi stepped up behind her lady.  
  
"ChiChi? My, how you've grown, so lovely!", the king greeted the young handmaiden. ChiChi bowed deeply.  
  
"Thank you, sire, thank you.", she replied graciously.  
  
"Father," Buruma began seriously, "the Saiyajin are crossing over the horizon. We saw them when we entered the palace." Her father nodded.  
  
"And where is Yamucha, your husband?", he asked curiously. Buruma frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, daddy, who cares? He probably doesn't even know I'm gone.", she replied bitterly. He eyed her before nodding.  
  
"There isn't time to worry about marital problems right now anyway."  
  
All heads darted to the doorway as a soldier came sliding into the room, clearly out of breath.  
  
"Your majesty!" he breathed, "They're here! The Saiyajin are almost to the palace!"  
  
  
  
Alright, so not much action in this chapter. The Saiyajin are almost ready to attack and Buruma has been reunited with her father. What will happen next? Gee, that's a tough one! Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. As usual, if you want email notifications of new chapters, let me know in your review. Ja! 


	16. Entrapment

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Buruma and her father had spent the past two hours catching up on what was going on in their lives. Buruma held no grudges against her father for making her marry Yamucha now. She was just glad to see her father. Now, they were on the subject of the pending war. A messenger had just informed them that two pods were heading their way and would land in five minutes.  
  
Buruma knew it had to be Vejita and Kakkarot since there were two pods. She figured Yamucha must still be on Salurasei, but then again, it wasn't like she cared.  
  
"I can't believe he still thinks that I killed Maheena.", King Briefs said sadly. Buruma nodded grimly. Inside, Buruma's stomach was churning and flip-flopping. She was nervous about seeing Vejita again and truth be told, she didn't want to. He had betrayed her and deceived them all.  
  
She jerked in her seat as they felt the palace grounds shake. She mused that they must have landed right in front of the palace like her and ChiChi. She held her breath and gazed at the doors. Sure enough, they were thrown open and Vejita, Kakkarot and King Vejita marched into the room.  
  
Buruma stood quickly from her seat and noticed King Vejita's mildly surprised gaze land on her. He looked over at his son.  
  
"Is this the princess?", he asked Vejita. Vejita nodded ever so slightly, but his eyes never left Buruma. She was still staring at the king. He was an older and.. taller.. replica of his son. Memories of her very young childhood started to come back. She still couldn't remember so many things though.  
  
"Well, you were right. She is beautiful.", he smirked.  
  
Upon hearing this, Buruma glared at Prince Vejita and he looked away. Vejita seemed to be talking very quietly to his father. King Vejita suddenly became outraged.  
  
"I don't give a damn what Nappa said! I know what I saw and this," he pointed at King Briefs, "piece of TRASH killed your mother!"  
  
King Briefs stood up from his throne and stomped over to stand in front of King Vejita. "I would NEVER kill Maheena! Never! You should know this! It was-"  
  
A beeping from King Vejita's scouter stopped King Briefs from saying anything more. King Vejita turned away slightly and listened to what the voice in the scouter was saying.  
  
"But Lord Frieza, surely-", he stopped and began listening again. Buruma glanced at Prince Vejita and noticed that he had a look of loathing on his face as his father talked to Frieza.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza. We will do so." The king clicked off his scouter and turned back to face Vejita, Kakkarot, Buruma, King Briefs and ChiChi once more.  
  
"We will hold you hostage for a week until Lord Frieza arrives on this planet. I think he believes there may actually be something of use here!", King Vejita informed them, laughing cruelly at the end. Vejita looked at this father and seemed as if he wanted to interject, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Briefs, get your disgusting carcass over here. You're coming with me.", King Vejita formed a ki ball in his hand to further note his point. King Briefs looked at his daughter and smiled sadly.  
  
"Just go with them... for now." At this, King Vejita glared at the Dakurjin king who was now standing beside him. King Vejita pivoted on one foot and walked out of the room, King Briefs following behind him. Buruma reached out to her father, but couldn't find words.  
  
Kakkarot held his hand out to ChiChi, but she turned to Buruma with a pleading look. Buruma eyed Kakkarot.  
  
"It's alright, ChiChi. Go with him; he won't hurt you.", Buruma told her, rubbing her handmaiden's arm. ChiChi turned back around and slowly took Kakkarot's hand. He smiled at her and led her from the room. Buruma rounded on Vejita.  
  
"If you touch me, you will regret it.", she seethed. He smirked at her and seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh. All of a sudden, his hand snaked around her arm.  
  
"EW! Let me GO!", she shrieked, trying to jerk out of his grasp.  
  
"Ew?", he questioned, the smirk fading from his face. He ripped his hand from her arm forcefully, causing her to yelp, and stormed out of the room. Buruma looked behind her, but finally decided to just follow him. There was no one she could go to, afterall. Her father was with King Vejita and ChiChi was with Kakkarot.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two days since she had become a hostage. They were residing on the Saiyajin ship for the week. Buruma had taken on a submissive, dead-like state since the first couple of hours. Whatever he told her to do, she would do without one word of objection. Or one word of anything for that matter; she hadn't said a word to him in two days. Vejita didn't understand it. It wasn't like he was treating her horrible. All in all, he hadn't even said a word to her either or touched her. She sat in the same chair by the window all day long. She even slept there at night since there was only one bed and she refused to share with Vejita.  
  
Vejita had finally had enough of her antics. He walked up in front of her and stood there, waiting for her to say something. It was almost like she was staring right through him. Her eyes didn't show any recognition as she continued to look out the window into the evening sky.  
  
Vejita growled and gripped both of her wrists and pulled her to her feet. He shook her slightly and pulled her face close to his. She stared at his chin, refusing to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Woman, why won't you talk to me? Or even look at me?!", he yelled at her, shaking her again. She said nothing and still wouldn't look up. He released one of her wrists so that he could tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I believe that your father didn't kill my mother.", he said quietly, caressing her cheek softly. Her eyes slowly came up to meet his and a tiny smile lit up his face. Finally, he thought. He slowly bent his head down, parting his lips and closing his eyes as he did so. Before his lips could touch hers though, her free hand had slapped him across the cheek. He dropped her other wrist in surprise.  
  
"Then I hate you even more for holding us hostage.", she hissed. Hurt showed in Vejita's eyes. The first sentence she had spoken in two days and it was her professing her hatred for him.  
  
"What do you expect us to do?!", he yelled. "I am not strong enough to beat Frieza yet! We have to do what he says!" Her eyes had focused on his chin again.  
  
"Buruma," he held her hand again, "I don't want to do this, but I have to. You understand, right?"  
  
Buruma reached for his free hand and he allowed her to take it. She gently placed it on her stomach and her eyes rose to meet his for the second time in two days.  
  
"What...?", he questioned. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You're... with child?"  
  
She did not answer, but instead walked back to her place beside the window. As she stared out into the sky again, she heard the sound of the door opening and then slamming shut.  
  
Buruma placed her head in her hands and began to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi stared at Kakkarot as he practically inhaled the dinner she had made.  
  
"Wow, Chi! You're an excellent cook!", he exclaimed, shoveling more food into his mouth. Normally, she would have beamed about any compliment on her cooking, but instead she had a look of sadness on her face. He noticed this and set his fork down silently.  
  
"Are you alright?", he asked gingerly.  
  
"I am worried about my lady.", he replied quietly. Kakkarot shook his head at her.  
  
"Vejita will not hurt your lady. You don't have any reason to worry.", he assured her. This seemed to have made her feel a little better. She picked up her own fork and began to eat. Kakkarot, seeing that she was better, began eating again, as well.  
  
"Why do you have to keep me here?", she asked between bites. He swallowed and looked at her.  
  
"Frieza ordered us to. He wants to see if there's any value to this planet because he wants to destroy all inhabitants and sell it. We are not strong enough to beat him... yet.", Kakkarot said. There was an undertone of determination on his last word. ChiChi nodded sadly, but yelped in surprise when the door to Kakkarot's room was thrown open.  
  
"Hello, brothers.", Kakkarot said, standing from his seat. ChiChi stood and got behind Kakkarot fearfully. These two men were huge! Kakkarot looked behind him and chuckled.  
  
"Don't be afraid. These are just my two brothers, Radditz and Turles."  
  
ChiChi nodded hesitantly and stepped into view. She smiled at them and they nodded in return. Radditz had long hair down to the back of his knees, but Turles was the spitting image of Kakkarot. Seeing her questioning look, Kakkarot chuckled again.  
  
"Turles is my twin.", he supplied.  
  
ChiChi's mouth made a small 'O' shape and she giggled.  
  
"Bloody bad luck if you ask me!", Turles said, shaking his head in self-pity. Kakkarot playfully punched his brother in the shoulder.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?", he asked.  
  
"The general told us to go to our rooms until further orders. We thought we'd stop by and see how our weakling brother was doing.", Radditz joked. ChiChi smiled. These two Saiyajin weren't so bad. They seemed pretty nice actually. Maybe the Saiyajin weren't really that bad once you got to know them. And if you were on their good side, of course...  
  
  
  
Ooookay! That's it for that chapter. This chapter title really doesn't do this chapter justice, but I just couldn't find a chapter title that would sum everything up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter better than the last. There was more going on in this one. We'll be seeing more of Radditz and Turles in the future and quite possibly Bardock, as well. As usual, if you want email notifications of new chapters, please let me know in your review. Which reminds me, I just want to thank everyone for reading this far and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. ^^ 


	17. Wrapped Around the Little Finger

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
To answer one question I've gotten, no, Buruma's pregnancy was not the big surprise. I am glad that it surprised you though! ^^  
  
  
  
Vejita hadn't shown up the day after she told him about her pregnancy. She didn't care... except a little. She figured that he would just deny their child and go on about his business. Afterall, they were enemies; what did she expect? What she expected was for the House of Vejitasei to turn their demonic attention towards the being who deserved it: Frieza. Sure, Vejita "believed" her, but what good did that do when he was only a prince and it was his father who needed to believe?  
  
Speak of the devil. She nearly jumped in her seat by the window when Vejita spoke to her. She hadn't even heard him enter the room.  
  
"How long?", he asked gruffly. Knowing what he was referring to, she answered monotonely without turning.  
  
"I found out the day before Chikyuusei was attacked."  
  
"Gods, woman, why didn't you tell me then?!", he asked, throwing his hands into the air, though she could not see that gesture. "Why?!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Buruma became angry. She stood up from her seat, knocking it to the floor in the process, and whirled around to face him.  
  
"I don't expect you to take any part in my child's life! I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE!", she screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. She picked up a nearby vase and threw it at him, screaming again in the process. Tears were now flowly freely down her face. Vejita dodged the vase easily, but cringed when he looked up at her again.  
  
"Woman, don't cry...", he trailed off uncomfortably. He never knew what to do when she was upset. He wasn't used to comforting anyone!  
  
"I hate you, Vejita! I hate you!", she screamed again, pounding her tiny fists on his chest. Her crying rang throughout the room.  
  
He caught her fists in his hands. "Stop saying that you hate me! It isn't true and you know it or else you wouldn't be crying. And it's OUR child..."  
  
Her crying slowed considerably upon hearing this. She wrenched her hands from his and wiped ungracefully at her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"R-Really?", she questioned, hiccuping a few times. He nodded. He wiped a few more tears from underneath her eyes and she hugged him tightly, still sobbing every so often.  
  
"Does anybody else know?", he asked quietly. She shook her head and he nodded again. That was for the best considering the war going on around them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakkarot watched ChiChi from the door of her room. He knew she was still worried about Buruma. He could see it in her eyes. He sighed. Women were so damned emotional.  
  
"ChiChi, if you're that worried about her, do you want to go see her?", he asked, startling her a little. She nodded feverishly.  
  
"Come on then. I'll take you.", he told her and began walking out of the room. She beamed with happiness and followed him out.  
  
~*~  
  
"How long until we land, Zarbon?", a feminine voice asked. The owner of the voice was facing the screen and looking out into space. All the while, he was swirling his red wine in his glass.  
  
"Three days, my lord.", Zarbon replied, flipping his green braided hair over his shoulder. His lord nodded and took a sip from his glass.  
  
"Bring in that embarrassment to my kind.", Frieza ordered menacingly.  
  
"Do you mean...?"  
  
"Yes, Zarbon. Bring him in." Frieza sighed and downed the rest of his wine.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as the door swished open, ChiChi ran inside of Vejita's quarters. She stopped a few feet inside to look around for her queen. Upon spotting her beside the window, she ran up to her and halted to a stop before she toppled over onto Buruma.  
  
"Milady, I was so worried about you!", she exclaimed. Buruma smiled for the first time in four days. She stood up quickly, almost tripping over her gown in the process, and gripped ChiChi in a suffocating hug.  
  
"I was worried about you, too, Chi!", Buruma replied, still hugging her handmaiden tightly. Buruma glared at Kakkarot and asked ChiChi how he was treating her.  
  
"Oh, he's treating me just fine, milady!"  
  
Buruma's glare lightened somewhat at hearing this, but she still stared suspiciously at Kakkarot. ChiChi broke away from Buruma as two new figures knocked and entered the room.  
  
"Kakkarot, you weakling, come to the training arena so we can kick your ass!" Buruma gasped as she looked at the speaker. She quickly looked between him and Kakkarot. They were identical! Kakkarot cleared his throat.  
  
"Queen Buruma," Kakkarot began, putting extra emphasis on 'Queen', "would you excuse us?"  
  
Turles and Radditz face-faulted. Each bowed to the queen and muttered their apologies. She waved them off.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright. Vejita cusses all of the time."  
  
The three Saiyajin present looked between each other before chuckling loosely.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, milady. I'm Turles and this is Radditz.", Turles said, pointing at himself and his brother. She smiled warmly at each of them.  
  
"Aren't you wary of me?", she questioned. They both shook their heads furiously.  
  
"Prince Vejita says that your father is innocent! We follow our prince.", Radditz supplied.  
  
Her eyebrows lifted in acknowledgement and she nodded.  
  
"Well, we're off to train. We have to kick some Coldjin butt in three days!", Kakkarot said. The three Saiyajin bowed to Buruma and waved to ChiChi before leaving the room. As soon as they were gone, Buruma told ChiChi about her impending problem. She knew she could trust her.  
  
"Wow, Buruma. Oh, my gosh, can I be the godmother? OH, can I make the booties? Oh, please?!" ChiChi was jumping up and down, holding her queen's hands. She found Buruma's pregnancy to be absolutely wonderful and was already coming up with names for the baby.  
  
Buruma laughed. "Of course and yes!"  
  
ChiChi jumped up and down some more before finally settling down. "So, what does Vejita think of this?" Buruma shrugged. He really didn't seem that angry about it now.  
  
"I think he's okay with it."  
  
ChiChi nodded again before going back to thinking of names. Most of them were rather funny names. After completely ruling out the name 'Pansy' for a boy, Buruma walked over to the window. ChiChi followed her over, sensing her now-serious mood. ChiChi was silent until her lady spoke.  
  
"What do you think will happen when Frieza arrives?", Buruma asked, not really searching for an answer. She was just looking for consolement in her friend. ChiChi shrugged.  
  
"I hope Vejita knocks him out of this universe.", ChiChi said seriously.  
  
"Who else would? He wouldn't stand a chance with my Vejita!", Buruma replied whilst patting her stomach. Vejita smirked from his place in the doorway. He knew that he had to train a lot more to be able to defeat Frieza, but he appreciated her faith in him.  
  
"Where's that fool Kakkarot?", he asked, revealing himself to the two ladies present. ChiChi jumped in surprise, but Buruma seemed unaffected.  
  
"He's training with Turles and Kakkarot.", she informed him. He nodded and looked at ChiChi as if just noticing her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?", he asked angrily.  
  
"She's keeping me company, damn you! I've been in here with only you for company for four days!", Buruma retorted. Vejita rolled his eyes, giving in.  
  
"Fine, but don't you two go wandering around the ship. Stay in here. You're supposed to be hostages.", he said accusingly. Buruma smiled, knowing she had won.  
  
"Fine, we'll stay in here." He nodded and left the room. ChiChi giggled and murmured something about Buruma having him wrapped her little finger.  
  
  
  
Sorry that chapter took such a while. I hit a bump and had to get some more inspiration. Merry Christmas to everyone and hopefully, I'll have another chapter up soon! 


	18. Secret of the Century

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Vejita, Kakkarot, Turles and Radditz had been training night and day for the past three days. On the fifth day of their hostageness, however, Buruma and Vejita got into another fight and were still mad at each other, even now. Buruma had wanted to see her father, but Vejita had refused to let her.  
  
"Well, even Frieza has to be better than you! I can't wait to get away from you when he arrives today!", Buruma yelled at Vejita while rampaging the room. He glared at her.  
  
"Damn woman!", he yelled back then stomped out of the room.  
  
She made a frustrated noise before storming over to her chair by the window. She nearly knocked it over when she flopped down ungraciously. ChiChi was off with Kakkarot, so she was all alone to contemplate her situation.  
  
She didn't truly think that Frieza was better than Vejita. No way, no how. She just knew that would hit him low since it was Frieza's ultimate fault that his mother was dead. She knew it was a low blow and she felt guilt now, she just couldn't help it at the time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Briefs, I've told you before, I don't believe your pathetic story. I would have killed you already if it weren't for Frieza's orders. You should be thanking your lucky stars!", King Vegeta proclaimed with a malicious smirk on his face. King Briefs had been trying to convince his old friend that he wasn't responsible for the murder for the whole week.  
  
"Vegeta, you old fool, Frieza is going to turn on you! He already has by killing the queen!", King Briefs retorted, pointing a finger up at the ceiling. King Vegeta simply shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Turles, Radditz, Kakkarot!", a voice shouted up at the three training Saiyajin. They each stopped in mid-punch or mid-kick and looked down.  
  
"Yes, father?", Kakkarot asked as the three brothers floated to the ground. Bardock waited until he had their complete attention before beginning.  
  
"Frieza will be arriving in one hour. You are all to be on your best behavior and treat him with respect as we always have. King Vegeta still trusts him, so we must act as if we do, as well. This is on our prince's orders."  
  
He looked each of them in the eye to make sure they were listening. They each nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Good." He about-faced and left the training arena. Each brother headed their separate ways to shower and prepare themselves.  
  
~*~ An hour later...  
  
Vejita stomped into his and Buruma's quarters. He roughly grabbed her arm, illiciting a cry from her, and pulled her out of the room.  
  
Death was upon them.  
  
Vejita knew that he wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat Frieza. None of them were. If their prince couldn't beat the tyrant, nobody could. The prince was the strongest on the planet, even stronger than the king. He was worried inside about what would happen to his planet. His father was still unconvinced that Frieza was at guilt for what had happened twenty years ago and Vejita had pretty much stopped trying to convince him. He would just have to take matters into his own hands. How, he didn't know though.  
  
"Vejita," Buruma whimpered, "You're hurting me..."  
  
Vejita glanced down at her and released her arm from his tight grip. She rubbed it gingerly and fell behind him a few feet, following with her head down. He didn't dare glance behind him at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Frieza, I trust your trip was well?", King Vegeta asked while ushering the white lizard into the Throne Room. Frieza immediately took it upon himself to sit on the King's throne.  
  
"It was fine, Vegeta. Tell me, where is little Vejita?", Frieza responded with another question.  
  
"He should be here anytime."  
  
Frieza nodded and looked around at the other occupants of the room. Kakkarot, ChiChi and King Briefs were also present. After a few minutes, the Throne Room doors were thrown open and Vejita walked in at a leisurely pace with Buruma shortly behind him.  
  
"Took you long enough, brat!", King Vegeta reprimanded his son. Vejita looked at him ironically.  
  
"Yes, father, you're right. I should hurry right to my own funeral!", he said sardonically. King Vegeta shot him a reproving look, but missed the malicious smirk placed on Frieza's face.  
  
"Girl, get up here.", King Vegeta motioned behind him where ChiChi and Buruma's father were standing. Buruma did as told and joined them. Vejita gazed at Buruma as she refused to look at him.  
  
No one in the room dared speak. Finally, Frieza chuckled.  
  
"I thought there was something of value on this planet, but apparently not, Vegeta.", he said in a casual tone. King Vegeta nodded, waiting for him to continue. Vejita stared off to the side, uninterested.  
  
"I want you all to meet someone.", Frieza said with a small smile on his face. Another Coldjin entered from a side door and walked to stand next to Frieza. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
King Briefs gasped in horror and Buruma screamed, her hands flying to her face in pure terror. Vejita jerked when he heard her scream and stared at her and her father curiously.  
  
Frieza began to chuckle, quietly at first, then louder.  
  
"It-it's... h-him...", Buruma stuttered, falling back a few steps.  
  
"What is going on? Why are they scared?", Vejita demanded. The Coldjin regarded Vejita before turning back to Frieza.  
  
"My friends, meet Sinyun.", Frieza said. Sinyun walked up to Buruma slowly. She backed up as far as she could until she came in contact with the wall. He stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Buruma... darling...", he started, reaching out to her. She screamed again and ran to Vejita. Vejita looked at her before glaring at Sinyun.  
  
"Who the hell are you?", Vejita yelled, his aura starting to glow. Sinyun frowned, but shrugged. Slowly, his ki began to rise. Vejita and Kakkarot both crouched down into a fighting stance, ready to battle if need be. King Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked at Frieza, who's attention was directed at Sinyun.  
  
After a few minutes of powering up, Sinyun began to change forms. Vejita held back a gasp. He knew that Coldjin were changelings. Hell, Frieza had four forms that he knew of!  
  
Slowly, but surely, Sinyun was fully changed into his form. Vejita caught Buruma as she nearly fainted from shock. ChiChi screamed now and Kakkarot stepped in front of her to guard her and King Briefs.  
  
Sinyun looked up. Frieza smiled.  
  
"Or should I say meet Yamucha?", Frieza asked viciously.  
  
"You... you killed h-her!", Buruma cried, pointing a shaking finger at Yamucha. Buruma began murmuring incoherently.  
  
"WHAT?!", Vejita and King Vegeta yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, my lovely, I did. I killed the Queen of the Saiyajin.", the newly transformed Yamucha replied calmly. King Vegeta was frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open. He glanced at King Briefs in repressed guilt.  
  
Vejita gritted his teeth in anger and tried to control his ki. He gently set Buruma down and pushed her behind him.  
  
"You killed my mother...", Vejita stated quietly. Yamucha could have sworn he saw the prince's eyes flash blue.  
  
"Yes. You see, you Saiyajin were becoming too powerful. Lord Frieza told me that if I killed the queen, I might be accepted into society more.", Yamucha revealed. Vejita's eyes flashed blue once more.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be accepted?", King Vegeta ground out, his hands in tight fists. Yamucha regarded him coolly.  
  
"Because I'm only half Coldjin. My mother was a Chikyuujin. Fortunately though, when I change forms, instead of becoming a higher level of Coldjin, I become a Chikyuujin. I could be King of Chikyuusei and none would be the wiser."  
  
"So, you killed my mate. You bastard."  
  
Vejita cried out, turning everyone's attention on him. His hair was flashing from black to gold continually. Everyone watched in curiosity and shock. Buruma slowly backed away from him.  
  
  
  
So, that's it. The big surprise! *looks at downfallen faces* C'mon, Yamucha being the Coldjin who killed the queen was surprising, right?! Anyhow, sorry that chapter took so long. If you haven't already, please check out some of my other fics. I'm rewriting and reposting some of my older fics. ^^ There's only going to be a few more chapters on this fic. 


	19. The Legendary At What Price?

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
There seems to have been a little confusion on the last chapter. Yamucha didn't kill his mom; he killed Vejita's mom--the Queen of the Saiyajin.  
  
  
  
Vejita yelled as his hair and eye colors flashed back and forth. Buruma backed up to the wall and watched him in awe.  
  
Yamucha, seeing that his situation was quickly becoming very grave, approached Buruma. "Buruma, I do love you," he held out his hand, "Come with me."  
  
"Get away from me!", she screamed. He gripped her arm tightly and attempted to pull her away with him.  
  
"KAKKAROT! Help me!", Buruma cried, trying desperately to pry his hand from her arm. Kakkarot's eyes verted from their position on his prince to Buruma. He growled and immediately began to power up, preparing to kill Yamucha.  
  
Vejita screamed once more and this time, his hair and eyes stayed the same. Gold and blue. Strangly calm, he outstretched his left arm and blasted Yamucha into the wall. He slowly turned his head towards him and Buruma.  
  
"Stay. away. from. her.", Vejita hissed quietly. Yamucha, however, did not respond as he was lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Everyone present and still conscious gaped at Vejita. Frieza sputtered, "What?! Super Saiyajin?!"  
  
King Vegeta looked upon his son with pride and smirked evilly at Frieza. Kakkarot realized the danger and quickly flew King Briefs and ChiChi to safety. He glanced back at Buruma, but he thought that she was too hysterical to be messed with.  
  
When he returned moments later, Vejita and Frieza were sizing each other up. Vejita was wearing a confident smirk while Frieza had more of a suspicious, frightened look upon his face.  
  
"Just because you're a Super Saiyajin doesn't mean you're even close to as strong as me.", Frieza hissed. Vejita's smirk didn't falter, but only grew wider.  
  
"Just because you're a pathetic Coldjin doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you.", he mocked, "Change into your final form. I wish to have even the tiniest of challenges."  
  
Frieza growled at the humiliation, but surprisingly, did as told. He began to power up and not Kakkarot, King Vegeta nor Buruma had the voice to say anything. After a moment or so, Vejita sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is this going to take a while?", he asked in boredom and proceeded to seat himself on his Prince's throne. Buruma stared at him in a mix of fear and awe. He was truly magnificent looking, there was no doubt about that. He carried himself so arrogantly, even more so than usual.  
  
She had to admit that she was frightened of him. She was sure that he could crush her with his pinky finger in a heartbeat if he had wanted to. Of course, she knew that he would never do that. She knew that he cared for her although he didn't show it sometimes. Buruma also felt that he cared for their child whom was growing inside of her.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the dust cleared and Frieza looked like a completely different man. He was sleek and graceful looking. His eyes reminded Buruma of a cat and his tail seemed even longer, slashing violently behind him. She saw Vejita stand slowly from his throne out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why did you stop? I told you to transform into your final form, you fool!", Vejita said. Frieza howled with anger.  
  
"My prince, he IS in his final form...", Kakkarot trailed off, looking nervously at Frieza.  
  
Vejita's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh. Really?", he asked in genuine shock. Frieza's aura exploded around him in a rage.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be all-powerful? This is all you've got?", Vejita asked while crossing his arms. Frieza bared his teeth, but was too furious to answer.  
  
"Is there not anyone who can give me a challenge?", the prince asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Boy, don't be cocky!", King Vegeta hissed. Vejita rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, fine then, father. Come along now, Frieza. Let us have a nice spar.", Vejita joked, "A spar that will kill you, however."  
  
Frieza still didn't respond, but instead charged at Vejita in a fury of punches and kicks. Vejita blocked them, but finally got upset.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop!", Vejita yelled, "This just isn't fair."  
  
"What, monkey prince? Can't handle it?", Frieza asked venemously.  
  
"In order to make things more fair, I will fight you with one arm behind my back."  
  
Buruma practically choked.  
  
"WHAT?!", Frieza screamed. "How DARE you mock me?!"  
  
Vejita shrugged and placed his left arm behind his back. He motioned for Frieza to charge at him again.  
  
"Oh, gods, he's going to get himself killed with that cockiness.", King Vegeta muttered, rubbing his face in irritation. Kakkarot shook his head sternly.  
  
"My king, Prince Vejita doesn't even find a challenge in Frieza now that he has become the Legendary."  
  
King Vegeta looked at the ongoing fight to see his son staring at Queen Buruma as he absently blocked punches and kicks from an infuriated Frieza. Vejita looked back at Frieza as he blasted him in the chest, throwing him into a nearby wall. He waited patiently as Frieza stood back up out of the rubble.  
  
King Briefs and ChiChi were watching the fight, as well, from the end of the Throne Room where it was safe. Yamucha was still unconscious.  
  
"You won't... defeat me!", Frieza ground out in ragged breaths. He was already becoming weak and Vejita had only blasted him once. Vejita sighed in boredom.  
  
"And why not?", he asked uninterested. Frieza growled and flew at the Saiyajin prince again. Vejita kept to his word and continued to block with his one arm. Every now and then, he'd punch or kick back just for fun. Frieza was seething with anger and hatred.  
  
~*~  
  
Now thirty minutes later, Frieza was picking himself out of another wall. He prepared to attack Vejita again.  
  
"Oh, I don't have the patience for this.", Vejita mumbled irritably as the Coldjin appeared before him, ready for another onslaught.  
  
Vejita disappeared and reappeared directly behind Frieza, grasping him by the neck and placing his hand on the back of Frieza's head.  
  
"GALLET GUN!", he yelled out. Frieza didn't have a chance to scream. Vejita shoved the bloody and headless body of Frieza to the ground before dropping out of his Super Saiyajin state.  
  
Vejita looked around. His father and Kakkarot were beaming with happiness and pride in their eyes. King Briefs and ChiChi were celebrating together at the end of the Throne Room. Yamucha was STILL unconscious.  
  
He frowned as he noticed Buruma was looking at him with a timid look upon her face. He smiled gently and her facial expressions seemed to lighten as reassurance filled in her eyes.  
  
He began to walk towards her with a smirk on his face. He halted to a stop, all of a sudden, as she screamed out in agony and clutched at her stomach. His eyes traveled fearsomely down to her hands to see that they had been colored crimson; the crimson of her own blood.  
  
He flew to her side and caught her in his arms as she fell to the side, a single tear dripping down her cheek. He ran his hand over her cheek desperately, silently willing her to hang on. He whirled around with her still in his arms just in time to see Yamucha's arm lower from the blast. He had blasted his wife through the abdomen. Yamucha sneered at the two lovers in utter jealousy.  
  
"She was mine, you Saiyajin filth! MINE! YOU STOLE HER!", Yamucha screamed out at the two of them. He was covered in debris and blood stains.  
  
Just then, as Vejita was staring in disbelief and in horror, Kakkarot sent a larger blast at Yamucha, killing him instantly. Kakkarot looked up at Vejita with a deep sadness in his eyes, but then wasted no time in getting to his prince's side.  
  
ChiChi came running towards her queen. She was screaming and crying. Kakkarot fought to hold her back and she pounded at his chest. Within a few seconds, she discontinued her pounding and simply cried into his shoulder. Kakkarot looked down at Vejita and Buruma.  
  
"V-V-Ve-ji...", Buruma sputtered, coughing up her own blood.  
  
He covered her lips with his fingers. "Hush, woman, save your strength. I'll get you the best doctors in the universe; you'll be alright!", he cried out, trying to convince himself just as much as he was her.  
  
She reached up to touch his face. "Y-You.. k-know that I.. l-love y-" She collapsed in his arms.  
  
He howled in pain and then he did something that he had never done before in his life.  
  
He wept.  
  
He wept for the pain that Buruma was feeling. He wept for the pure ignorance of his past and present. He wept for all that he had lost and all that he had gained.  
  
He wept for his one true love.  
  
  
  
Oh, noooo! *wails* I cried a little bit while writing this. I know it's a mean cliffhanger, too, but I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon. I am already brainstorming on two more fics, one a B/V, K/CC, K/18 and the other a T/P. The next chapter on this one might be the last. I hope you all liked this chapter, though I'm sure you didn't with what I did to poor Buruma! ^^; You know what? Out of my five B/V fics, I've seriously injured Buruma in three of them. I'm so mean to her! .; 


	20. Epilogue

~*The Bodyguard*~  
Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. Akira Toriyama made all Characters in this story. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Used without permission, please don't sue me; I'm broke anyway.  
  
  
  
Vejita had held true to his word. The best doctors money could buy had been brought into Vegetasei to care for Buruma. Her heart had stopped beating three times already, but miraculously, the doctors had been able to pull her out of it just as death was placing its grip on her.  
  
Vejita was pacing in the medical ward lobby as he had been doing all night long. King Briefs and King Vegeta had gone back to their quarters to nap, promising they'd be back to check on her in an hour. King Briefs was almost as much of a nervous wreck as Vejita himself. ChiChi was quite bad, as well. She was asleep on a lobby chair at the moment since she refused to be more than thirty seconds away from Buruma.  
  
Vejita, himself, couldn't sleep. He was far too nervous and scared. Scared for Buruma's life which had almost slipped away three times already.  
  
Kakkarot was, however, also being tended to by a doctor. He had been beaten into a pulp by Vejita when he had been brave enough to mention the costs of these doctors. They were the best the universe had to offer--Vejita had no doubt that they would be impossibly expensive. He was the prince of one of the wealthiest planets in the universe though; the money did not matter to him in this case.  
  
Everytime a doctor had exited the medical ward, Vejita would stop and wait expectantly, hoping to hear something about Buruma's condition. Each time, the doctor had simply smiled or nodded and walked past him. Finally though, two hours ago, a doctor had come out to tell him that they had performed the surgery to mend her abdomen and were currently stitching her up and doing anything else needed. Her entire abdomen had been blown out of her body and Vejita was astonished as to how they could mend her stomach if it had been missing entirely.  
  
He had expected no less though and he had let them know that from the first minute of their arrival, too. He had politely informed them that if she died, they would be the ones needing the medical attention. Gulping, they had all set to work quickly.  
  
Vejita stopped pacing again as a new doctor exited the medical ward. He wiped some sweat from his brow and took off his medical cap.  
  
"Prince Vejita, Queen Buruma is in stable condition. She is breathing steadily and should recover with time. She'll need to be in bed constantly for the first week and resting quite often from then through the first month.", he told him.  
  
Vejita felt as if he could kiss the doctor, but instead nodded in return and mumbled a "Well done, doctor, you may find your payment in the Throne Room" before entering the medical ward.  
  
ChiChi came running up beside Vejita as he entered Buruma's room.  
  
"Milady!", she cried, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Buruma smiled tiredly from her place on the bed and motioned for Vejita and ChiChi to sit in the two chairs provided. They did so and watched her cautiously.  
  
Just then, King Briefs and King Vegeta burst into the room.  
  
"Buruma, are you alright, dear?", her father asked hurriedly.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't feel like it, but I am alive.", she replied with a laugh. They all shared a chuckle.  
  
"We have a gift for you and Vejita," her father began with a twinkle in his eye, "Vegeta and I are giving you two Vegetasei. It is yours to rule over and the old man here is going to move onto Dakursei with me."  
  
King Vegeta nodded his affirmative. Buruma's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Vejita. He looked just as surprised as her. Buruma was so glad that the feud which had been going on between the planets for twenty years was finally over. Both kings could finally accept what had happened and move on.  
  
"Come on, old man, you need to pack your things.", King Briefs said while slapping King Vegeta on the back.  
  
"Old man?! You're older than me, OLD MAN!", King Vegeta replied as they walked off down the hall, chuckling together.  
  
"Well," ChiChi cleared her throat, "I guess I'll go check on Kakkarot. I'm sure he's out of the medical ward and hungry by now!" She smiled at the two of them and left quietly.  
  
Buruma turned to Vejita and took his hand. "Thank you.", she said sincerely. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me, of course."  
  
He looked at her ironically. "What? You thought I was going to let you die?"  
  
She laughed. "No. I knew you wouldn't." Suddenly, her face took on a deeply sad look.  
  
"The baby...", she started, her voice cracking. Vejita hushed her.  
  
"There's always time.", he stated and she nodded, wiping at a fresh tear which had just fallen. He knew that she would take losing her baby hard, but he would help her get through it.  
  
"Ai shiteru." she whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
It's over, done, complete! Thank you all so much for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Each time you reviewed with nice comments, it really gave me inspiration to write and a warm feeling in my heart. Thank you all so much. I apologize if this ending was a little drab. I had intended to let Buruma die, but being the loyal B/V fan that I am, I couldn't do it. But not everything in life is happy-go-lucky, so I decided to let the baby die. I'm sorry if some of you didn't enjoy the story as much because of that. I do have another two fics on the way, so keep an eye out for those. Again, thank you very much for the support on this fic. ^_^ 


End file.
